Naruto's Perverted Adventure
by NarutoRamen2008
Summary: Naruto returns from his 2.5 year training trip more perverted than ever! how will he control his perverted urges with an antipervert Sakura breathing down his neck! naruto's heritage revealed! NaruSaku DISCONTINUED
1. Road To Konoha

Naruto's Perverted Adventure

A/N: Yeah This is my first attempt at Fan fiction so it might not be so great. This story Is Going to Be NaruSaku but might eventually turn into a Harem. Major Sasuke bashing!!! Some minor Hinata Bashing. Sorry, not a big fan of those two characters.

I Don't Own Naruto, so leave me alone!!!!!

Summary: Naruto has just returned from his training with Jiraiya and is more perverted than ever!!! Chaos ensues when Naruto Begins to show his perverted Tendencies to the population of Konoha. Naruto's Heritage is revealed and he also has a bloodline that he unlocked on his 2 ½ year training trip.

Chapter 1- Road To Konoha

Walking along the main road we find our two heroes. One is a middle aged man with long white hair and red marks on his face. To many he is known as the Great Jiraiya-sama of the Legendary Sannin, but to those who know him best, he is known as Ero-Sennin. The other is a boy about 15 years old with spiky Blonde Hair that is semi-long with the sideburns going past his chin( think of the Yondaime's hair). He has blue eyes and three of what looks to be whisker marks on each cheek. His name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, and the living prison for the Kyūbi no Yōkō. Long gone was the small boy who liked to wear orange instead he has become rather tall for his age at a height of 5'10" ,and now wears a black and orange jacket (like the one he wears in Naruto: Shippūden) and black pants. Over top of that, he now wears a cloak similar to the one his father wore but in black with a large white swirl on the back and orange flames on the bottom (think of the one in the ending credits for Naruto: Shippūden episode 20 ). Around his neck is Tsunade's necklace and the rope of a Seal master.

Back to our two heroes:

"Oi Ero-sennin, how much longer 'til we get to Konoha?", yells Naruto.

"Gaki, didn't I tell you to stop calling me that.", said Jiraiya.

"I'm just calling you by what you are, perverted hermit", replied Naruto.

"Perverted??? If I recall correctly, you are as perverted as me, and you can't deny it!", was Jiraiya's comeback.

"…"was Naruto's reply.

"Yep, there's no denying brat, You are definitely a pervert!", exclaimed Jiraiya.

"…"

"Those poor, poor girls that fell for your charm.", said Jiraiya.

" It's not my fault they find be irresistible!", yelled Naruto.

"Well, that Didn't mean you had do have sex with them, Baka!", retaliated Jiraiya.

"NANI!!!!! How do you know about that?!?!", yelled Naruto.

Flashback no Jutsu: _1 ½ years ago_

'_I wonder where that Baka got to.', _Thought Jiraiya.

"HARDER!!! HARDER!!! YES!!! YES!!! YES!!!", what seemed to be a teenaged girl cried from the house next to him.

'_Hmm… My pervert senses are tingling!'_, thought Jiraiya, _'Might as well go check it out!'_

Jiraiya proceeded to climb the tree next to the house so he could see into the second floor window where the sound seemed to be coming from.

He looked in to window and got the biggest surprise of his perverted life!

'_NANI!!! What is the brat doing in there!!!'_, exclaimed Jiraiya in his mind.

"Naruto-kun!!! HARDER!!! YES!!!! YES!!! YYYEEEESSSS!!!!!!!!", cried the girl as she hit her climax.

"Naoko-chan, you're so tight!!!! I'm Going to cum!!!", yelled Naruto as he was also at his climax.

As this happened, Jiraiya shot out of the tree, propelled by a jet of blood coming out of his nose.

Flashback no Jutsu: **Kai!**

"You Damn Pervert!!!! Why didn't you tell me this before?" screamed Naruto at his sensei.

"Well, I really didn't want you to worry and…".

"Yeah right Ero-sennin, you just wanted me to continue not looking over my shoulder so you could get a free show!" exclaimed Naruto, cutting off his sensei.

"EXAXTLY!!!", yelled the old pervert.

"How many times did you watch?", Naruto asked.

"Let me think. Hmm… All the rest of the times." said Jiraiya, " there was Akiko, Yumiko, Hana, Karin, Kasumi, Natsuhi, Amayo; need I continue?"

"Ok, Ok, I get the point Ero-sennin.", said Naruto.

"Don't forget all the peaking we did!", exclaimed Jiraiya .

"How could I forget!"

During their trip, they traveled through the five main counties and made stops at many of the shinobi villages including Amegakure(Hidden Rain), Getsugakure(Hidden Moon), Hoshigakure(Village Hidden Among Stars), Iwagakure(Hidden Rock), Kemurigakure(Hidden Smoke), Kirigakure(Hidden Mist), Kumogakure(Hidden Cloud), Kusagakure(Hidden Grass), Sunagakure(Hidden Sand), Takigakure(Hidden Waterfall), and Yukigakure(Hidden Snow).

"Yeah, those girls from Getsu were pretty hot, if you ask me!", Jiraiya said while in a perverted daze.

"Yep, but you can't forget those two lesbians from Kusa that we watched!", replied Naruto.

With that said, Jiraiya got a humongous nosebleed and was shot backwards at least 20 yards.

"Yes, Yes, that was quite the experience.", Said Jiraiya as he got to his feet wiping the blood off of his face.

While catching back up to Naruto, he said, "I Remember the first time I took you to a brothel. The look on your face was priceless!"

Naruto began to blush and scratch the back of his head while he started to chuckle.

"Yep, we had some good times on this trip. It's a shame that it's almost over, but all good things come to an end.", said Jiraiya in a depressed tone.

"Yeah, but I can't wait to get back to Konoha and see Sakura-chan!", exclaimed Naruto.

"Speaking of Konoha, you never answered my damn question, you old geezer!", yelled our favorite blonde knucklehead to his sensei who took off running.

End Chapter 1...

Wow, that took me forever!!!! What did you guys think?


	2. Sakura’s Thoughts and the Return

-1I Don't Own Naruto, so leave me alone!!!!!

Summary: Naruto has just returned from his training with Jiraiya and is more perverted than ever!!! Chaos ensues when Naruto Begins to show his perverted Tendencies to the population of Konoha. Naruto's Heritage is revealed and he also has a bloodline that he unlocked on his 2 ½ year training trip.

KEY:

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"**Jutsu"**

"**Kyubi"**

"_Inner Sakura"_

Chapter 2- Sakura's Thoughts and the Return

Early in the morning of the day that will go down in infamy as the day that the two biggest perverts the village has ever seen returned, a certain pink-haired Kunoichi has just woken up.

Her name is Haruno Sakura, apprentice to Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage. She is about 5'6" and has long pink hair (think of before the Chunin exams) and emerald green eyes. She has a C-cup Bust, a really nice ass, and has an amazing figure overall.

When she walks down the street, she turns the heads of every man in sight. She is known as the "New Ice Queen Of Konoha", because she refuses every guy who asks her out. The old one being Kurenai before she started going out with Asuma.

As she opens her eyes for the first time that morning, she scans her room for anything out of the ordinary, until her eyes fall upon her picture of Team Seven. She focuses on one face in particular, the face of a certain blonde-haired boy.

'_Its been nearly two and a half years since he left and I really miss him! I can't believe it took him leaving for me to realize that I truly care about him.' _thought Sakura as her thoughts begin to shift._ 'I swear if he comes back perverted, I'm going to kick his ass and his sensei's all the way to Suna!' "Shannaro! I'll Kick his ass, heal him and then kick his ass again!"_, yelled Inner Sakura In her mind.

Three Miles outside of Konoha…

"Ero-sennin, are we there yet, dattebayo?", asked Naruto.

"No.", said Jiraiya.

"Are We There Yet?"

"No."

"Are We There Yet?"

"No."

"AAAAACCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!", sneezed both Naruto and Jiraya.

In a Confused Daze Jiraiya looks around and said, "Ok, That Was Weird!"

"Yeah.", responded Naruto also confused.

"Um, lets just get going then.", said a still confused Jiraiya.

As they restarted their walk towards, Naruto began his questioning of Jiraiya again.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

Back in Konoha…

After her cursing of Naruto for possibly being corrupted by Jiraiya, Sakura turns her attention to her other teammate in the picture, Sasuke.

'_What did I ever see in you? You never paid any attention to me and you belittled everyone around you! Then you ran away and nearly killed Naruto-kun! You bastard!!! I hope you're enjoying your time with Orochimaru, 'cause your time is there is goin' to be cut short! Shannaro!!! It's your fault Naruto-kun left! He spent all that time training to keep a promise to me, and we're goin' to achieve getting you back! And when we do get you back, I'm going to kick your ass worse than I would if Naruto-kun became a pervert!!!', _screamed Sakura in her mind.

Orochimaru's secret lair- somewhere?…

"Achoo!!", sneezed Sasuke from his hiding place.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I've found you!", said Orochimaru in a sickly sweet voice.

Orochimaru steps out of the shadows dressed in a leather vest and assless chaps. He has a whip in one hand and a pair of handcuff in the other.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!", screams Sasuke in a very girly voice.

Three Miles outside of Konoha…

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!", screams a far away girly voice.

"Ok, what was that?", asked Naruto.

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out. Why don't we run the rest of the way to Konoha?", replied Jiraiya.

"Hai!", exclaimed Naruto as they take off running towards the gates of Konoha.

Akatsuki Base, some village?…

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!", screams a far away girly voice.

"Oi, Itachi, what was that?", asks Kisame.

"Foolish little brother, you are now an ever greater disgrace to the Uchiha Clan", said Itachi.

"Okay?", said Kisame in a long drown out way, "Can you pass the Pocky?".

Back in Konoha…

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!", screams a far away girly voice.

"Um, that was weird.", stated a rather confused Sakura.

Sakura the proceeded to climb out of bed and head toward the bathroom. She takes off her bra and panties and looks at herself in front of the mirror.

'_Shannaro!!! I look Good!!! When Naruto-kun gets back, he won't be able to keep his eyes off me!_', thought Sakura as she smiles and winks at her reflection.

She then turns on the water to her shower and steps inside.

Once inside, her thoughts travel back to a certain blonde-haired boy. She begins to fantasize about he would look like when he comes back and what she wants to do to him. Her left hand makes its way to her breast, as her other hand begins to make its way down past her well toned stomach and the past the patch of nicely trimmed pink hair growing before her womanhood. She slips a finger between her folds as begins to rub her clit. Sakura continues to rub until she feels that it's not enough. She prepares to enter her finger into herself, when someone knocks on the door.

"Sakura, You're going to be late!", calls her mother.

"Okay, I'll be out in a second!", yells Sakura in response

'_Damn it, why did you have to interrupt me!', _yells Sakura in her mind.

She gets out of the shower and gets dressed. She put on her red sleeveless top and a white skirt with slits in the sides. Under her skirt, she is wearing a pair of black spandex shorts(same outfit from Shippuden).

Sakura leaves her house and heads for Ichiraku Ramen Stand for a quick lunch.

When she gets there, she runs into two people she didn't want to see. The first one is Konoha's Green Beast, Rock Lee, and the other is Hyuga Hinata, Sakura's only known competition for Naruto. (they both look the same as in Shippuden)

"OI, SAKURA-CHAN, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME, THE YOUTHFUL ROCK LEE, TONIGHT?!?!", yelled Lee.

"No thanks Lee, I'd rather not.", responded Sakura.

"Why not, Sakura? You never go out with anyone. Are you still waiting for your Sasuke-kun to return?", said Hinata in a sly voice.

'_The nerve of that bitch! Like I'm still hung up on that stuck up prick_!', thinks Sakura as a vein appears on her forehead.

"_Shannaro!!! That bitch is just jealous that I have a better shot at Naruto-kun! I'll definitely get him!", _yells Inner Sakura.

"No, I'm not waiting for that bastard! I'm over him!", retaliates Sakura.

"Sorry, but I got to go! See you later! "_hopefully not__!" _", said Sakura/Inner Sakura as she leaves the Ramen Stand and started to head for the Hokage Tower.

Konoha's Gates…

Sitting at guard duty today was Hagane Kotetsu, Kamizuki Izumo, and Shiranui Hitomi.

Hitomi is Genma's sister who was just recently promoted to Chunin. She is the same age as Naruto(15). Hitomi is about 5'5" with long purple hair and dark blue eyes.

Off in the distance Kotetsu sees two people walking towards Konoha.

"Hmm… I wonder who that is?", asks Kotetsu to his two partners.

As the duo reached the front gates, realization struck Kotetsu and Izumo, but Hitomi head was elsewhere.

'_Wow!!! That Blonde Guy is really HOT!!!! I Wonder Who He IS!!!', _thought Hitomi

"Huh, So you two are finally back.", said Izumo.

"Yeah, welcome back Jiraiya-sama, and you too, Naruto-san!", said Kotetsu.

"Yep, its great to be back!", Exclaimed Naruto while winking at Hitomi.

"Well, we better be going, gaki. See you guys later!", called Jiraiya.

"Bye!", the guards called, with Hitomi still in a daze.

'_That guy was so HOT!!! Wait a minute, did they just say Naruto? NANI!!! That guy was Uzumaki Naruto!!!! Damn!!!', _Hitomi thought before she passed out.

"I'll try to wake her up and you call Tsunade-sama to let her know they're back.", said Kotetsu.

"Hai.", said Izumo.

Picking up the phone, Izumo dialed the extension for the Hokage's office. The phone rang for a few seconds until someone picked up.

"Hello, Tsunade speaking.", said the Hokage through the phone.

"Yes this is Izumo. I'm calling to inform you that Uzumaki Naruto and Jiraiya-sama have returned."

"Thank You for this information. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Hokage-sama!"

A few minutes later…

Knock… knock… knock…

"Come In!", yelled Tsunade.

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou!"

"Sakura, why don't you take today off? You might find something interesting.", stated Tsunade with a smile on her face.

End Chapter 2...

Whew… that took a lot! I'm still contemplating the idea of the harem. I might just have the other girls just be fan girls that Naruto flirts with (or maybe more???) . Still not sure yet because I do not know 100 where I'm going to go with this story. It's definitely going to have a lot of NaruSaku in it. 'Til Next time.


	3. Reunion

-1I Don't Own Naruto, so leave me alone!!!!! Due to a reference to a character from the Lord of the Rings, I don't own Lord of the Rings either.

Summary: Naruto has just returned from his training with Jiraiya and is more perverted than ever!!! Chaos ensues when Naruto Begins to show his perverted Tendencies to the population of Konoha. Naruto's Heritage is revealed and he also has a bloodline that he unlocked on his 2 ½ year training trip.

KEY:

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"**Jutsu"**

"**Kyubi"**

"_Inner Sakura"_

Chapter 3- Reunion

Walking down Main street, Konoha, are our perverted heroes, once again. Naruto is walking next to his sensei with his head held high and is legendary "Foxy Smile" upon his face. His eyes though, are focused down on something about ten feet in front of him. It continues to move in front of him and bounce and jiggle with every step. (A/N: if you haven't figured out what it is yet, you have major issues, or you are not old enough to think about that part of a female's anatomy and should not be reading this!) Oblivious of all the heads he's turning, he continues to stare. Many of the people he has passed are thinking one of two things, '_Wow!!! Who's That Guy!!! He's hot!' _or '_Yondaime?' . _All the while, Naruto continues to stare perversely at the young woman's nicely shaped ass.

'_Damn, that's a nice ass!!!', _thinks Naruto.

"**Hell Yeah!!! That is one fine ass!!! It so juicy, I just want to sink my teeth in it!!! Grrr!!!", **roars the Kyubi while foaming at the mouth.

'_Ok, Furball, you can calm down now! You're foaming at the mouth, and it's really creeping me out! I do agree though. It really does look Juicy. I just want to reach out and grab it!!!' responds Naruto in his mind._

Unconsciously, Naruto begins to reach out his arm and begins a groping action with his hand. Slowly he increases his speed toward the woman, continuing his groping action. He was closing in on his target. Ten feet. Seven feet. Five feet. Three feet. One foot.

Bonk!!! Naruto just got punched in the back of the head.

"OWWW!!! That hurt! Who Did That !!!", cries Naruto like a little kid.

Looking around, he finds his sensei standing next to him, laughing his ass off.

"HAHAHAHA!!!!!", bellowed Jiraiya with tears in his eyes.

"Oi, Ero-sennin, what was that for?!?!", cried Naruto.

"You're lucky I was the one to hit you, gaki. If you would have continued, you would have grabbed that girl's ass, and then you would have ended up getting the shit beat out of you!", replied Jiraiya while wiping tears out of his eyes.

"Thanks, I guess?", responded Naruto.

Looking back to see if the girl is still in front of him, he sees her turn into a store up the road.

Naruto then turns around and begins to walk in the direction he was headed earlier.

He then spots an attractive young lady headed his way, that had ample sized breasts and a good deal of cleavage showing.

'_I think it's time for me to bust out that jutsu.',_ thinks Naruto.

"**Tobikau no Jutsu!"(Fly-by Jutsu) , **mumbles Naruto, under his breath.

As Naruto begins to approach the girl, He first looks at her face. He notices that she has light blonde hair, blue/green eyes, and a rather attractive face.(guess who?) Next, his eyes move away from her face and move a bit further south. His gaze falls upon the fair amount of cleavage showing. As she begins to walk past him his eyes fall upon the side of her chest, giving him a good estimate of how big her rack is. And finally, as his head turns to look over his shoulder, his eyes focus right in on her ass. (A/N: This is the technique I use!!!)

'_Damn, she's HOT!!! Just look at those tits!!! And that ass, in those shorts, she might as well not be wearing them!!! (A/N: if you figured out who it is you realize she's not wearing her ninja gear.)'_, thinks Naruto.

"**You can say that again!!! I Give her a 10!!!!! Get over there and fuck that bitch!!!"**, growled the Kyubi.

Meanwhile, as Naruto was conversing with his "Inner Demon", the girl turns around and asks, "Like what you see, cutie?".

Naruto, snaps out of his trance, begins to dumbly nod, and says in a really stupid sounding voice, "UH-HU!".

"Well Then, why don't I give you my name and number so we can get together sometime?", said the girl before handing him a slip of paper.

"Yeah, thanks.", said a slightly embarrassed Naruto, while scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I've got to be going. Call Me!", calls the girl as she starts to walk away.

"Ok, Bye!", yells Naruto.

Looking down at the piece of paper he reads the name written on it.

_**Yamanaka Ino**_

_**864-5529**_

'_What The Fuck!!!!!!! THAT was INO!!!!!! Holy Shit!!!!'_, was what was going through Naruto's head.

After regaining his composure, he catches up to his sensei as they continue to make their way towards the Hokage Tower. He decides that he wants to have a better look around (and scout out some ladies), so Naruto runs up the nearest telephone pole. When he reaches the top, he turns to face the Hokage Monument and sees Tsunade's face is now carved into the mountainside.

'_Ha! They finally put your ugly mug up there, Tsunade-baa-chan!_'

Moving one head to the left, his eyes fall upon the stone visage of the Yondaime Hokage.

'_Father… I'll make you proud, father! When I become Hokage, I will make you and the Namikaze clan proud!!! Even though you all are gone, I will become a great ninja worthy of carrying the Namikaze name!!!'_

Looking down, he finds his sensei talking to someone, someone with pink hair.

Realization strikes as he recognizes that it's the only person in Konoha with that color hair.

Jumping down off the pole with his cape flapping in the wind, he yell out, "SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!", before grabbing her into a hug.

"N-Naru-to??? It that really You????", asks Sakura.

"Yep, it's really me!"

Releasing Sakura from the hug, Naruto takes a step back.

"Wow, you're actually tall now!!!", exclaimed Sakura.

"Well, did you expect me to remain a midget forever?", asked Naruto with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, well, I didn't expect you to get that tall!!!", said Sakura

"So, Do I look more womanly now???", asks Sakura in a sexy voice.

'_Hell yeah!!! You look more womanly!!! I thought you were hot before, but now, Your drop dead Gorgeous!!!' _**"Hell Yeah!!! She's on Fire!!! If that other girl was a 10, this one is definitely a 10 PLUS!!! She's definitely a perfect choice for a mate, so get to fucking her!!!! NOW!!!"**, roared the perverted kitsune. '_Damn!!! How do I answer this without getting my ass kicked?!?!', _cried Naruto in his mind. '_I'm so Fucked!!!'_

"Umm… You definitely have "matured" since the last time I saw you. You are growing into a beautiful young woman, but you still have your girlish good looks. That's what I think!", stated Naruto.

Closing his eyes, and tensing his body, Naruto prepared for the blow to come. Instead of getting hit, he felt something warm on this cheek. Opening his eyes, he looks over to find Sakura kissing his cheek! As she stepped away, she blushed a bright pink that matched her hair perfectly. Naruto also began to blush.

"Umm.. T-thanks!", stuttered out Sakura, still shocked at what she did. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"Of Course, DATTEBAYO!!!", responded Naruto with a smile on his face.

'_That's just like him, he always makes me want to smile! He's grown so much, but he's still the same old Naruto-kun!' __"Shannaro!!! Naruto-kun is the greatest!!! I say we kiss him again, but this time on the lips!!!" __'Ok, I guess? I hope he enjoys this as much as I will!' ,_thought Sakura.

As she begins to close the distance between them, a voice calls out interrupting them.

"OI BOSS, IS THAT REALLY YOU?!?!", yelled Konohamaru.

"Naruto-neechan!!!", cried Moegi.

"Hey Naruto-neesan!", said Udon with a stuffy nose.

"Hey Guys, long time no see!!!", said Naruto

'_Shannaro! Why did they have show up now?! Oh well. This just proves that he's good with kids. He'll make the perfect father someday for our kids…', _Were Sakura's Thoughts.

Meanwhile…

"Hey boss, let me show you my new version of the **"Oiroke no Jutsu"(Sexy Jutsu)!**", exclaimed Konohamaru.

"No, Konohamaru, don't. I outgrew that Jutsu long ago and stopped using it. I suggest you do too…", said Naruto

'_Wow, Naruto-kun has become so mature since he left! He's finally given up on his childish and degrading Jutsu' thought Sakura._

"… Because I'm going to show you my new perverted Ninjutsu!", exclaimed Naruto As he started preparing for his jutsu.

'_Naruto is so strong!!! He's going to show us his new perverted ninjutsu.' _thinks Sakura in a dreamy voice. '_WAIT!!! PEREVERTED NINJUTSU?!?!'_

"BAKA!!! WHAT ABOUT THE ADMIRATION I WAS FEELING TOWARDS YOU!!!!!", screamed Sakura. "I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS, UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!"

"Gulp… Um… Sakura-chan, please calm down, you're scaring Konohamaru.", said Naruto in a frightened voice as Sakura begins to crack her knuckles.

All the while, Jiraiya has been taking notes in his little orange notebook.

'_Hehehe, this is great material for my next book', _thinks Jiraiya. '_I better stop this before someone cough Naruto cough gets killed.' _

"Ok, Everyone, settle down! Sakura, we need to get Naruto to Tsunade-hime's office in one piece. Understand?", said Jiraiya.

"Hai, Jiraiya-sama!", said Sakura with a pout on her face.

Five minutes later- Hokage tower…

"What Took You So Long!!!", yelled Tsunade.

"Um… Naruto was just catching up with Sakura, and it took them a while before they wanted to move.", explained Jiraiya.

"Alright, that's expectable.", said Tsunade. "Naruto, you might want to take a look out on the ledge real quick."

"Ok."

Looking out on the ledge he sees his old sensei, Hatake Kakashi.

"Yo!", was Kakashi's simple response as Naruto jumps out on the ledge.

"Oi, Kakashi- sensei, I've got something for you!", exclaimed Naruto.

"Hmm…, What's that?", questions Kakashi.

Naruto reaches into his pack and pulls out two books. The titles of the books are "Icha Icha Tactics", by Jiraiya and "Icha Icha Vacation", by Namikaze Naruto.

"Nani!!!, how did you get those?", asked Kakashi.

"Well, I did travel with the author of the first book, and I personally wrote the second one. That's How.", explained Naruto. "Just don't tell Sakura-chan about it. Ok?"

"Yeah, Fine, Alright, Just Give Me The Books!!!", exclaimed Kakashi.

Once Naruto handed over the books, Kakashi begins to hold the books as though they were his children, with tears running down his face. Naruto could have sworn the heard Kakashi mumble "My Precious", in a very Golem-like way.

After Kakashi's little episode the two shinobi reentered the tower.

"Ok you two, meet me at training field 7 at five o'clock. We are doing a survival test.", Kakashi stated to Naruto and Sakura before he used the "**Shunshin no Jutsu" (Body Flicker Jutsu),** to leave.

With That said, Naruto and Sakura headed out towards training field 7 to wait for their ever-tardy sensei.

End Chapter 3...

Damn that took a while!!! I've finally decided what I'm going to do with the whole Harem thing. It's not going to be a full-fledged harem, but more of Naruto with Fan girls.

The only true pairing in this fic is Naru/Saku, but it will take time for the relationship to get underway. Until then, Naruto is going to be a bit of a player. He's going to flirt with the other girls, but will never form a true relationship with them. If anything he might have a quick fling or something that will only last a night or something. Of course he's going to have sex with some of them, but it won't mean a thing to him. I would have done a harem, but it would get way to confusing having Naruto have full relationships with more than one girl. Plus, I think Sakura is going to be enough of a handful for Naruto.

'Til Next time…


	4. Testing Testing 1, 2, 3

-1I Don't Own Naruto, so leave me alone!!!!!

Summary: Naruto has just returned from his training with Jiraiya and is more perverted than ever!!! Chaos ensues when Naruto Begins to show his perverted Tendencies to the population of Konoha. Naruto's Heritage is revealed and he also has a bloodline that he unlocked on his 2 ½ year training trip.

KEY:

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"**Jutsu"**

"**Kyubi"**

"_Inner Sakura"_

Chapter 4- Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3...

Sitting at training field 7 we find Naruto and Sakura still waiting for their sensei, nearly 2 hours after he told them to be there. Sakura is sitting there, reading a sappy romance novel, and Naruto is carving something.

"Oi, Naruto, What you got there? questions Sakura.

"Um… my knife." said Naruto in a cautious tone while trying to hide his carving behind him.

"No, I mean that thing you just put behind your back. Show it to me!" Sakura says, starting do get mad.

"NO, its not finished yet. Maybe I'll show it to you later if you let me get back to work." states Naruto.

Watching Sakura turn back to her book, Naruto pulls out his carving. It is a very good and detailed carving depicting a very beautiful nude woman in a suggestive pose with her legs slightly spread.

'_Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, You are an ARTIST!' _Naruto thinks to himself. '_I just can't let Sakura-chan see this or she'll Kill me!!!_

Looking over at Sakura, he begins to fantasize about her being in the position that his carving is in. '_Her creamy white skin, soft to the touch. Her nicely sized breasts free to the world, the cold air making her nipples hard. Her nicely toned stomach leading down past her belly button. Her long silky soft legs leading up to her perfect ass. In the front the patch of pink hair before her tight virgin pussy. The soft skin of her lips between her legs, protecting her vagina. The smell of strawberries, cherry blossoms and the scent of her arousal permeates the air. The Wetness of her sweat and of her juices slowly flowing out of her vagina, adding to the smell of her arousal(A/N: No, she doesn't smell bad). The sound of her breathing and soft moaning fills the air…' _

"Yo!", calls Kakashi from on top of the fence that separates training field 7 from the rest of Konoha, making Naruto snap out of his fantasy.

Sakura shuts her book as Naruto puts away his interesting carving. They glance at each other quickly before yelling "YOU'RE LATE!!!!!" simultaneously at the top of their lungs.

"I got Lost on the road of life and…" began Kakashi before he got cut off.

"LIAR!!!" Shouted the two teens.

"Alright this is a simple survival test." said Kakashi while pulling out two bells. "The goal is to get these two bells before daybreak. You May come At me…"

"With The Intent to Kill." said Naruto

"Right Sensei?" asked Sakura

"Yeah, That's right." Kakashi said in a dull voice.

'_I miss when these kids were young and impressionable. Now they act as if they don't care. I might be in for a bit of trouble with these two. I have an idea of what Sakura has learned, but Naruro, I have no clue! I guess I got to use my Sharingan for this one.' _Kakashi thought while uncovering his left eye.

"Ok, lets begin!" shouts Kakashi as Naruto begins his attack.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"(Shadow Clone Jutsu) **shouts Naruto as a single Clone appears**. "Henge"(Transform),**yells the clone as it turns into a giant Shuriken. Naruto attacks Kakashi, but when he hits him, he puffs into a cloud of smoke.

"Damn, a Kage Bunshin" says Naruto.

'_I_ _wonder where he went'_ thought Sakura. '_Not up, not north south east or west, so he has to be down!' _Sakura begins to concentrate chakra to her fit. When she gathered enough , she punched the ground, causing it to break and reveal Kakashi.

"Always look underneath the underneath, right Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said.

"Yeah." Kakashi said while taking to the trees.

After Kakashi disappeared from sight, Naruto and Sakura set out after him together.

Once in the forest, Kakashi began to set up a trap. Waiting for his student to get close, he activates a Genjutsu. Naruto and Sakura easily see though the deception and take Kakashi on in Ninjutsu.

"Let's Go Kakashi-sensei!" yells Naruto, beginning to do hand seals.

"**Hijutsu: Inazuma no Jutsu!" (Secret Jutsu: Lightning Flash) **yells Naruto as his body begins to glow yellow, as he also begins to power up his **Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere). **

'_Nani!!! How Can He Use THAT Technique?!?! That Jutsu was a part of Minato-sensei's Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit)! Could it be that Naruto is truly related to sensei???' _pondered Kakashi as Naruto's movement snapped him out of his thoughts.

Moving at a speed that exceeds even Maito Gai's quickness but still slow enough for the Sharingan to see, Naruto charges with his **Rasengan **Spinning in his hand. The sound and sight of lightning crackling along the ground in lines behind Naruto as he moves towards his target. **"RASENGAN!!!"** yells Naruto as he unleashes his Jutsu.

"Shit!!!" cursed Kakashi as he pulls the fastest **"Kawarimi no Jutsu" (Substitution Jutsu) **of his life. As Naruto's attack hit the replacement log, the log was ground into dust by the power of the technique.

"Now, Sakura-chan!!!" calls Naruto.

Sakura jumps out the tree she was hiding in and runs strait at Kakashi. As Kakashi turns around, he is forced to dodge a punch from Sakura. Barely dodging a chakra-enhanced kick, Kakashi realizes he's in big trouble.

'_Fuck!!! This is NOT GOOD!!! If I get hit by one of those strikes, I'm going to be in serious pain. And when Naruto gets here, I'll be completely Screwed! I got to get out of here!'_

Turning around, after picking some splinters out of his hand and arm, Naruto jumps toward Sakura and Kakashi. With the **Inazuma no Jutsu **still in affectNaruto heads strait at Kakashi with tremendous speed that a yellow after image can be seen. Seeing Naruto's approach, Kakashi uses the **Shunshin no Jutsu** to retreat to a safe location, leaving Naruto and Sakura alone.

Over in the trees at the edge of the training field can be seen a certain white-haired pervert and a blonde-haired Hokage along with her assistant, Shizune.

"So, the Brat really is my cousin, Minato's kid?" asks Tsunade.

"Yep, he is. I had my suspicions that he was Minato's son, but I wasn't sure until he awakened his dojutsu. As You know, Minato was the last of the Namikaze, so how else could Naruto get the bloodline? His wife was pregnant at the time of the attack, and I don't think Minato would have sacrificed anyone else's child to seal that demon into if he could do it himself." stated Jiraiya.

"So Sarutobi-sensei lied to us?!?! He told me that Minato's wife and newborn son died due to complications. As soon as I heard the news, I rushed over to the hospital. I saw her body, but they didn't let me see the baby's." said Tsunade with tears in her eyes. "I should have known they lied!!!" Tsunade wailed.

"There, There, Tsunade… At least you know now that he's alive and grew up into a great ninja." said Jiraiya, while hugging Tsunade, trying to calm her down.

"Thanks Jiraiya, I needed to get that out of my system. I guess tomorrow, I'll have to call a council meeting and bring with me Minato's will and also Naruto." Tsunade said.

"Yeah, that's right, Minato's will can only be opened by either his wife or someone who is a blood descendent of both of them." said Jiraiya. "that will teach the council!"

Back to the test…

After Kakashi left, the two teens decided they needed a plan of action.

"Ok, we need to find a way to disable Kakashi so we can get those bells." Sakura states.

"Well, What is Kakashi's greatest weakness?" asks Naruto.

"Um… I don't know. He's a pervert?" asks Sakura, confused.

"Yes, and what is his biggest strength? questions Naruto.

"His Sharingan!" responds Sakura.

"And what does the Sharingan do?" asks Naruto.

"It has the ability to copy jutsu and movements and slow down an opponents movements making it able to predict what's coming." states Sakura in intellectual mode.

"Right! What if I told you that I gave Kakashi a certain perverted book that I really didn't want, that Ero-sennin gave to me? _'Yeah right, like I didn't want it.'_ Don't worry, I didn't read it." '_Ha Ha, I most definitely read it. Hell, I liked it so much, I wrote my own!' _

"We Could Use It Against Him!!!" Exclaims Sakura.

Meanwhile, Kakashi is resting at the base of a tree.

'_Damn these kids! They're Monsters! This is the only time I got to relax the whole time! Oh well, I think I'll read that new book Naruto wrote.' _thought Kakashi while pulling out Icha Icha Vacation.

Noticing it's too quiet, Kakashi looks up from his book to see Naruto and Sakura standing about 100 yards away on the other side of the clearing.

"Oi Kakashi-sensei, The Final Joke…" Yells Naruto.

'_What the Hell!!! He's going to tell the final joke of one of the books!!! I've got to cover my ears!'_

"…of Icha Icha Vacation…"continues Naruto.

'_Shit!!! I can still read his lips with my Sharingan!!!' _thinks Kakashi while closing his left eye.

"…is **"Hijutsu: Kiroi Senko Shunshin no Jutsu!" (Special Jutsu: Yellow Flash Body Flicker) **yells Naruto as he disappears in a bright yellow flash.

"BOO!!!" Naruto screamed as he appears in a yellow flash in front of his sensei. Grabbing the bells before his sensei has time to react, he then performs the three quick hand seals for his **Shunshin** and reappears next to Sakura with another flash. Handing Sakura a bell, they began to walk towards their still stunned sensei.

'_Wow! What were those two Jutsu Naruto Used? I know that the one he just used was some type of __**Shunshin, **__but the other seemed to increase his speed and strength along with creating some type of electricity. It was really weird. He seemed to glow yellow with chakra, but chakra isn't visible. Is it?' _were Sakura's thoughts.

Snapping out of his daze, Kakashi begins to address his pupils.

"Good Job, you two! I guess you guy took advantage of my biggest weakness and also my biggest strength." stated Kakashi while doing his weird eye smile thing.

"But, before you go, Naruto, I want you to tell me what those two jutsu you used were." Kakashi ordered.

"Ok. Well, first is the **Hijutsu: Inazuma no Jutsu.** It uses my elemental affinity to lighting to enhance my body's speed and strength. My muscles absorb the lightning chakra, kind of like when you channel normal chakra to run faster or hit harder, but on a whole different level, because my body runs even better off of my elemental lightning chakra than normal chakra. I also have an elemental affinity to wind. Um… the reason this jutsu works, is because I have a bloodline limit that when my body is exposed to **MY**lightning chakra, it responds beyond peak performance compared to when I'm at peak performance with regular chakra or any other type of chakra. As for that yellow glow and the electricity that streaks behind me, that is excess chakra that ends up discharging out my feet, leaving a trail behind me when I move. Also, if I touch someone, they might get a very small shock; Nothing life threatening. As I said before, this jutsu increases my speed beyond that of what is normally possible, but is still considerably slower than the speed of the normal **Shunshin no Jutsu. **Now for the second jutsu. It is called the **Kiroi Senko Shunshin no Jutsu. **As you two have seen it creates a yellow flash when activated. That is because it does the same thing as the **Inazuma no Jutsu, **using lightning chakra as its power source. It works the same way as the original **Shunshin **except for utilizing my blood line. Also this jutsu is faster that the original **Shunshin** by a few seconds, but is still slower than the instantaneous **"Hiraishin no Jutsu"(Flying Thunder God).**" was Naruto's Description of his two jutsu.

'_I guess Naruto truly is related to sensei! I wonder if he has awoken his dojutsu yet?' _Kakashi thinks.

"Thanks, Naruto, for your description of your jutsu." said Kakash.

"No problem Kakashi-sensei! Dattebayo!" exclaims Naruto.

"Well, I'll be off" called Kakashi, before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

'_Wow!!! Naruto-kun is so amazing! I'm so happy he's back. Hmm.. Maybe I could ask him out on a date right now?' "__Go for it Girl!!! Shannaro!!! Ask him out before it's too late!!!"_

Noticing Naruto is still there, she begins to ask him, "Um…, Naruto-Kun, since it's still pretty early, would you like to go get something to eat with me?

"Uh, ok Sakura-chan!" replies Naruto.

"I might Even consider it a date, if you pay." says Sakura in a seductive way.

"Alright, You've got yourself a date!" was Naruto's enthusiastic response.

Walking over to Naruto, Sakura grabs his hand and rests her head on Naruto's shoulder. Both Naruto and Sakura get a slight blush from the contact. With a quick glance down at Sakura, Naruto begins to walk out of the forest towards Konoha, with Sakura by his side, still resting her head on him.

Edge of the Training Field…

Up in the trees are Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune watching the two teens leave.

"Aww…, that's so cute!" cried Shizune.

"Nothing like young love!" commented Tsunade.

"Yeah." says Jiraiya staring at Tsunade "Nothing like love."

With that comment, Tsunade begins to blush bright red. She then for one reason or another begins to get mad.

POW!!!

"Shut up you stupid Pervert!" Tsunade yells.

"What was that for!" yells Jiraiya.

"For staring at me with that perverted look on your face!" responds Tsunade.

"I was not Staring!" exclaims Jiraiya.

"Was too!" shouts Tsunade.

"Was Not!"

"Was Too!"

"Was Not!"

"Was Too!"

In the background, Shizune is sitting there with a bowl of popcorn in her hands, laughing between eating.

End Chapter 4...

Damn it! That took me FOREVER!!! That was my first attempt at trying to write a fight, so I don't know how good it is. Thanks For All of you that reviewed! The help is appreciated! 'Til next time!

Songs that I listened to while writing this chapter: Right Side of the Bed- Atreyu, Bat Country- Avenged Sevenfold, Blow Me Away- Breaking Benjamin, Hand Of Blood- Bullet For My Valentine, This Is Who We Are- Hawthorne Heights, Coming Undone- Korn, Stairway to Heaven- Led Zeppelin, Bleed It Out- Linkin Park, Rockstar- Nickelback, Smells Like Teen Spirit- Nirvana, Translating the Name- Saosin, Bite to Break Skin- Senses Fail, Fist Wrapped in Blood- Silverstein, Aerials- System Of A Down, Animal I Have Become- Three Days Grace, Headstrong- Trapt, A Boy Brushed Red Living In Black And White- Underoath, Gifts And Curses- Yellowcard, and finally Anthem- Zebrahead.


	5. Dates and Jealousy

-1I Don't Own Naruto, so leave me alone!!!!! I don't own any of the bands or songs mentioned either.

Summary: Naruto has just returned from his training with Jiraiya and is more perverted than ever!!! Chaos ensues when Naruto Begins to show his perverted Tendencies to the population of Konoha. Naruto's Heritage is revealed and he also has a bloodline that he unlocked on his 2 ½ year training trip.

KEY:

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"**Jutsu"**

"**Kyubi"**

"_Inner Sakura"_

Chapter 5- Dates and Jealousy…

It is about 10 o'clock at night and Naruto and Sakura are walking down Main Street, looking for a place to eat.

"So, Naruto-kun, where are we going to go?" asks Sakura.

"Wherever You want to! Its up to you!" responds Naruto.

"Hmm… How about this new place that serves Western food? I heard from Choji that it's pretty good!" asked Sakura.

"Western? Like where Temujin came from?" questions Naruto.

"Yeah, I think is from that area." answers Sakura. "Are we going?"

"Hai, Lets Go!" exclaimed Naruto, before being dragged toward the restaurant by Sakura. Unknown to them, a pair of white eyes were watching the whole time.

A few minutes later at Hokage Rock Bar and Grill…

Outside or the restaurant, Naruto and Sakura hear music playing. Walking in they notice they have a live band that is currently Anthem by Zebrahead.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" exclaims Naruto.

"Yeah, this is great!" said Sakura as they walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, welcome to Hokage Rock Bar and Grill!" Exclaims the Waitress with a wink at Naruto. "My name is Kika (Sunflower) , and I'll be your Waitress tonight."

Kika is about 16 years old with long blonde hair, green eyes, and a very pretty face. She is 5'5" and has a D-cup breast size. Her body is well toned for a civilian and she is very well endowed in the T&A department .

Back to the date…

Naruto and Sakura are currently sitting at their table, looking at their menus. Kira gave them the best seat in the house, a table right next to the stage. The current song being played is Go!!! (Fighting Dreamers) by Flow.

'_Wow, I can't believe that I'm on a date with Naruto-kun!!! This is so great!!!!' _screams Sakura in her head. "_Shannaro!!!! That's Right Girl!!!! He's Our Man!!!"_ Inner Sakura yells back.

As Kika returns to the table to get their orders, Sakura snaps back to the real world.

"So, what can I get for you two?" asks Kika while bending over a little bit to give Naruto a better view down her shirt.

'_How About you Naked on my bed!!! Damn, she's got a nice Rack!!!!'_** "Hell Yeah!!! Fuck That Bitch!!!!!! Bend Her Over and FUCK Her Brains Out!!!!! DO IT!!! DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Roars the Kyubi.

"Um…, I'm going to have the T-bone steak with fries on the side." Naruto answers.

"And to drink?"

"Iced Green Tea, I guess."

"And You Miss?" questions Kika.

"I'll have the grilled chicken and the salad. And I'll also have green tea like Naruto-kun." replied Sakura, oblivious of Kika's flirting.

As Kira walks away from their table the song, Promise by Matchbook Romance, begins to play.

'_Promise Huh. Sakura-chan, I promise I'll bring back Sasuke! Then you can be truly happy.' _thought Naruto.

'_Naruto-kun… I wish you would forget about that damn promise! I wish you would promise to never leave me again! You don't understand how much I missed you!!! Please don't leave me again!'_ Sakura thought

"Um, Naruto-kun, I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back!" said Sakura, before rushing of to the bathroom.

A few minutes later…

"Hey Naruto-kun, where'd your girlfriend go?" asked Kika as he brought over the food.

"You mean Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan's not my girlfriend, she's just a good friend, and she just went to the bathroom." replied Naruto.

"Oh Really??? Then she wouldn't mind if I gave you my number, would she?"

"I don't think she would."

"Ok, here you go!" Kika says as she hands over a piece of paper and leaves the table.

Looking down at the paper he reads, _**Gyokumon Kika: 543-9821.**_

'_Hmm… that's an interesting family name. I wouldn't mind seeing her gyokumon.' _thought Naruto.

As the band begins to play, Say This Sooner by The Almost, Sakura returns from the bathroom.

"Wow, the food's here already!" exclaims Sakura as she sits back down.

"Itadakimasu!!!" both of them say before digging in.

Meanwhile- at Rock Lee's apartment…

Knock, Knock Knock…

Rock Lee tiredly opens his front door to find Hinata standing there.

"OH HINATA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AT THIS YOUTHFUL HOUR!!!" says, well, You Know Who.

"I just came by to tell you, I just saw Sakura going on a date with someone who was acting very unyouthful." states Hinata.

"NANI!!! SAKURA IS ON A DATE WITH AN UNYOUTFUL PERSON?!?! WE MUST SAVE HER YOUTFULNESS FROM BEING CORUPTED BY HER UNYOUTFUL DATE!!! POWER OF YOUTH!!!!! WHERE IS SAKURA AND HER UNYOUTHFUL PARTNER?!?!" yells/asks Lee.

"The Hokage Rock Bar and Grill" said Hinata.

"YOSH!!! ONWARD TO THE HOKAGE ROCK BAR AND GRILL TO SAVE THE YOUTHFUL SAKURA-CHAN FROM HER UNYOUTHFUL DATE!!!!!!!!! POWER OF YOUTH!!!!!!, yells Lee as he picks up Hinata and takes off at full speed to the restaurant.

Back to the date…

Naruto and Sakura have finished their meal and are talking about how they were able to trick Kakashi, when the band started playing I Never Wanted To by Saosin.

"Oh! A slow song! Do you want to dance, Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura in a sweet voice.

"Sure! Anything For you, Sakura-chan!" exclaims Naruto.

Naruto and Sakura get up out of their seats, and Naruto leaves the money for their meal plus a big tip on the table. Sakura then interlocks her left arm with his right and leads him out to the dance floor. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Sakura puts her arms around his neck and pulls him close to her. The contact between them causes them to blush as they begin to dance.

'_Naruto-kun feels so warm and he makes me feel really safe in his strong arms! I could stay like this forever!' _are Sakura's thoughts_"Shannaro!!! Naruto-kun is the best!!! I can even feel his muscles through his clothes!"_ yells Inner Sakura while getting a nose bleed. With that comment, Sakura begins to blush even more on the outside. As the song ends, Sakura grabs Naruto's hand and starts to lead him out of the restaurant. On the way out, Naruto sees Kika mouth "Call Me!" while making the phone gesture with her hand.

Once outside, they hear someone yell **"Dainamikku-Entori!"(Dynamic Entry)** right as Naruto gets taken out by a green blur.

"Oww! That Hurt!!!! What The Fuck Was That!" cries Naruto.

"YOSH!!! I AM HERE, SAKURA-CHAN, TO SAVE YOU FROM THIS UNYOUTHFUL PERSON!!!!!" yells Lee as Hinata lands next to him.

"NARUTO-KUN!!! Are you alright?" Cries out Sakura in a worried voice as she runs to his side.

"Yeah, I'm ok!" wheezes out Naruto as Sakura helps him to his feet.

"NARUTO-KUN, IS THAT YOU?!?! I AM SORRY FOR HITTING YOU! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE THE UNYOUTHFUL PERSON ON A DATE WITH SAKURA-CHAN, THAT HINATA-SAN TOLD ME ABOUT!!!" yelled Lee.

Turing to face Hinata, Sakura glares at her with a look that would freeze hell over ten times.

"SHANNARO!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MEANING OF THIS, HINATA!!!!" screams Sakura with all her rage.

"W-w-we-e-ll, U-u-u-m-m…" stuttered out Hinata, due to the immense amount of Killing Intent radiating off of Sakura.

Looking over at Lee and then at Naruto, Hinata performs some quick hand seals and uses the **Konoha Shunshin **to run away.

"Damn it! The Nerve of Her!!!" Sakura ranted.

"Um, Sakura-chan, what happened to the unyouthful person you went on a date with tonight? Asked Lee in a quiet and scared voice.

"Huh? The only person I was on a date with was Naruto-kun, here!" stated Sakura.

"How could Hinata confuse Naruto with someone so unyouthful? Nartuo is one of the most youthful people I know!" exclaimed Lee.

"I don't Know, Lee, but Naruto and I better be going." said Sakura.

"GOODBYE, MY YOUTHFUL COMRADES!!!" yells Lee

"Bye!" shout Naruto and Sakura, before walking away.

As they reach Sakura's house, they stop outside the door to talk.

"Well, tonight was pretty interesting." said Naruto.

"Yeah, you can say that again!" Responded Sakura. "Though, all in all, I had an amazing time with you!"

"Really?!?!" asked Naruto with a blush on his face.

"Yeah, really!" responded Sakura. "I would like to do this again sometime, if you would want to?"

"Sure, anytime!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Um, I better get in side before my mom starts freaking out!" said Sakura as she leans in and kisses Naruto's cheek.

"Bye!" shouts Sakura with a blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, Bye!" says Naruto still shocked and also has a blush on his face.

Sakura opens the door to her house and steps inside. Looking back over her sholder, she watches Naruto begin to walk away towards his old apartment.

'_Goodnight, Naruto-kun! Aishteru!!!' said Sakura in her mind before closing the door_

End Chapter 5...

Damn!!!! That took me a while!!! Thanks again to all those who Reviewed. Your help is greatly appreciated!!!!

gyokumon -beautifully decorated gate or a euphemism for female genitalia.

Aishteru- I love you.

Euphemism- less offensive synonym for something


	6. Crazy ANBU and a Council Meeting

-1I Don't Own Naruto, so leave me alone!!!!!

Summary: Naruto has just returned from his training with Jiraiya and is more perverted than ever!!! Chaos ensues when Naruto Begins to show his perverted Tendencies to the population of Konoha. Naruto's Heritage is revealed and he also has a bloodline that he unlocked on his 2 ½ year training trip.

KEY:

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"**Jutsu"**

"**Kyubi"**

"_Inner Sakura"_

Chapter 6- Crazy ANBU and a Council Meeting… Lemon alert!!!!

It is currently 6 AM in the morning and Naruto is still asleep. Due to his state of unconsciousness, he is unaware of someone lurking around outside his apartment. Slowly, said person opens Naruto's window and darts inside. Then the person walks over to the side of the bed and looks down at Naruto.

'_Huh… He really does look like the Yondaime! I guess the rumors were true that there is a really cute Yondaime look-alike walking around the village. I used to have the biggest crush on the Yondaime back when I was ten. Really, what girl didn't have a crush on him! And now this guy shows up looking just like him with the exception of the whisker marks…. He's just so cute, I want just want to kiss him and maybe more!' _thought the intruder.

Deciding that kissing him won't be enough, the intruder removes her mask and the rest of her clothes except for her black bra and panties. She then precedes to pull the covers off of Naruto and climbs on top of him, straddling his waist with her legs. Leaning down, she captures his lips with hers for a very passionate one sided kiss. Feeling something warm on his lips, Naruto opens his eyes to see a pair of gray eyes staring into his. The eyes of one Uzuki Yugao of the ANBU Black Ops.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" shouts Naruto.

"He He… Um, hi!" responds Yugao with a bashful voice.

Uzuki Yugao is a 25 year-old Member of ANBU. She has long purple hair and grey eyes. She is 5'8" and has a C-cup breast size. Her body is very well toned due to her training for ANBU and she has a perfect Hourglass figure. She "usually" wears the standard ANBU uniform with the mask of a cat. It is common knowledge that ANBU members Suffer from Many different quirks, like Kakashi's obsession with the Icha Icha Series , and in extreme cases they go insane, as in the case of Itachi . Yugao's quirk is a slight obsession with the Yondaime Hokage.

Back to the story…

"Um… would you mind explaining who you are and what you are doing here half naked, laying on top of me and making out with me in my sleep?" asks Naruto.

"Well, Naruto-kun, my name is Uzuki Yugao of the ANBU and I was sent here by Hokage-sama to wake you up and Escort you to the Council Meeting in three hours. Tsunade-sama told me to come over here early because she said that it would take a little time to wake you up." responds Yugao who is still straddling Naruto.

"Ok, but that still doesn't explain what your doing half naked on top of me?!?!" shouts a slightly aroused Naruto.

"Um… I tried Waking you up the conventional ways, so I tried something different." was Yugao's response as she feels is erect manhood straining against the fabric of his boxers and her panties.

'_Wow, he's so big! I want to feel that inside of me!' _thought Yugao.

"Well, Naruto-kun, we have some time to waste, so why don't we DO something?" said Yugao in a seductive voice.

"Hmm… so what do you have in mind?" asks Naruto.

"Maybe something like this." Yugao says in a seductive voice as she takes off her bra, exposing her hard nipples, and leans down to kiss Naruto. Breaking the kiss, Naruto Leans his head down to her right breast and begins licking and sucking on her nipple. Eliciting a moan from Yugao, Naruto brings up his left hand to rub her other nipple, while his right hand reaches down to stroke her ass.

Meanwhile in the Kyubi's cell…

"**Hell Yeah!!!! Good Job Kit!!! You Scored a Hot one!!!** **Hurry up and fuck her already!!!! Make Her MOAN!!!!!" **roared the Kyubi.

Back in the real world…

Getting tired of just sucking on her nipple, Naruto flips her over and starts kissing down her stomach. Reaching Yugao's panties, he hooks a finger under the waistband and pulls them all the way off, leaving her completely naked. Noticing that she is cleanly shaven, Naruto picks up where he left off and continues kissing all the way down to her second pair of lips. Using his tongue, he licks from the start of her soft folds, all the way back to her vagina. Licking around her vagina first, eliciting another moan, he plunges his tongue into her tight hole. As Naruto continues to assault Yugao's pussy, she begins to hit her climax. With one last moan, she has an orgasm. Her juices spilling out of her entrance on to Naruto's face. Licking her fluids off of his lips, Naruto leaves his position between Yugao's legs, he begins to crawl his way back up to her face. Kissing her on the lips, Yugao is able to taste herself. Breaking the kiss , Naruto sits up and pulls off his boxers, revealing his erect Member. Placing himself at her entrance, Naruto looks at Yugao as if looking for permission to continue. With a nod from Yugao, he thrusts his cock deep into her. With a satisfying moan from Yugao, Naruto pulls his cock back partially and trusts in again. He begins to repeat this action over and over again as he begins to slowly speed up.

"AAAHHH!!!! Naruto-kun!!! You're so Big!!!!" cries out Yugao as she begins to feel her climax approaching. Hearing that, Naruto begins to speed up even more.

Finally reaching her orgasm she screams, "Naruto-kun!!!" as she releases. Feeling her juices running down his cock brings Naruto to the state of his climax.

"Yugao-chan!!! I'm going to CUM!!!" as he finally reaches his climax.

Finally pulling out of Yugao, Naruto rolls over onto his back to lay next to the woman he just made love to.

"Wow!" pants out Yugao.

"Yeah, Wow!" responds Naruto as the two decide to rest for a while.

30 minutes later…

Looking up at the clock, Yugao notices they have about 45 minutes to get to the council meeting at the Hokage Tower.

"Um, Naruto-kun, we need to get ready." Yugao said.

"Do we have to?" asks Naruto while enjoying the feel of Yugao's soft skin against his.

"Yes! Now let's get moving!" responds Yugao, forcing herself out of Naruto's grasp and standing up.

Naruto and Yugao decided to share the shower because it would be quicker. This resulted in some minor kissing and groping. After they got out of the shower, they got dressed, but not before a quick make-out session. Yugao put back on the clothes she was wearing earlier, and Naruto put on his normal clothes (described in chapter 1) except he wore a white cloak almost identical to his fathers except for orange flames that faded to black and the swirl in place of the Kanji for Yondaime, instead of his black one. Heading towards the door, Yugao puts her cat mask back on before stepping outside. Leaving Naruto's apartment they began walking towards the Hokage Tower.

Council Meeting Room: Hokage Tower…

"Hokage-sama, what is the purpose of this Meeting?" questions a slightly peeved Hyuga Hiashi.

"Yes, Tsunade-san, why are we here, asks Utatane Koharu.

"You will see in a few Minutes. We are still waiting for one more person." responds Tsunade.

"And who is that?" asks Mitokado Homura. "There is no one missing."

Knock, Knock, Knock…

"Ah, that must be him." says Tsunade. "Come In!"

As the door opens, all heads in the room turn. In steps a tall young man with blonde hair who is wearing a white cloak.

Looking at the young man, Danzo whispers, "Yondaime."

Due to the fact that all the people in the room are trained Ninja or were Ninja at one point, they all heard the comment and turned to look at Danzo before turning back to the young man.

"Well, this meeting does has to do with the Yondaime, but this young man is not him." states Tsunade. "Todays meeting has to do with the reading of the Yondaime's Will and Officially marking this young man as the Heir to the Namikaze Clan. Most of you know this young man already or have at least heard of him. His name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, the Living Prison for the Kyubi and possibly the son of Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage."

"What! This is preposterous!" Shouts Homura.

Many other Council members give their protests, but are then quieted by Tsunade's Killing Intent.

"As I said before we are here to read my cousins will. He told me once that only him, his wife, or someone of their combined blood could open this scroll. I believe Naruto will be able to open this scroll." states Tsunade while handing Naruto the scroll. Wiping Blood on the seal, the scroll begins to unravel.

He hands back the scroll to Tsunade and she begins to read to the occupants of the room.

_**If you are currently reading this, that means I'm obviously dead. That really sucks. Just moments ago, I was told that my wife of three years has died do to stress of giving birth to my son, which is currently being held by my other arm. I have named him Naruto for the great maelstrom that this night is becoming. At this moment many of our brave shinobi are going out to fight a great new terror. It is the Biju known as the Kyubi no Yoko. I'm going to have to seal away this fucker, but it's most likely going to kill me. That's the reason I'm updating my Will. I'm sorry my son for I'm going to have to seal that bastard into you, so it can't escape. I just hope the people of this village treat my heir with the respect he deserves. He's going to be the true hero, I'm just the one who gets to use a big flashy jutsu to summon the Shinigami himself to seal the demon away. Okay, enough of story time and on to the actual will.**_

_**To My beloved Son, Namikaze Naruto, I leave you every possession I have. I also leave to you your mother's will which you will be able to find at the clan house, which I also leave to you. Your mother's name was Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, the daughter of the Daimyo of The Land of the Whirlpool. She was a beautiful woman, and she loved you very much during the short time she spent with you. Do not blame yourself for her death! She had complications due to that damn fox attacking. If anything, blame it! Also if you didn't know yet, you have a very powerful bloodline known as the Keigan (Quick eye or Penetrating eye.) that has an ability kind of the Sharingan but cannot copy other jutsu. I have left you another scroll at the house that describes the Keigan in full detail along with jutsu that go along with it. There is also another scroll on the other part of the Namikaze Bloodline, Kiroi Senko. It contains Jutsu and a description of the bloodline. If you already know of this part, that means that you have met my old teacher, Jiraiya-sensei. Me and him used to go peeping all the time before I got married. **_

_**As for your heritage, you are related to three Hokages, me included, a Raikage, and one of the Legendary Sannin, Tsunade. You are the Great Grandson of the Nidaime Hokage! And your great granduncle is the Shodai Hokage. As I told you before, your mother was the daughter of the Daimyo of Whirlpool Country, making you his Grandson. As for Tsunade, she is the granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage, so she is kind of our cousin.**_

_**Also, in the main library, I have copies of every Jutsu I ever knew or created with instructions on how to use them. Also, if you ever meet my sensei and he hasn't taught you this yet, ask him about the Rasengan.**_

_**Time is short and I've really got to be going. I love you my son.**_

_**Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage.**_

"Hmm… His father truly is the Yondaime." said Nara Shikaku.

"Hai." responds Tsunade.

"So, Sarutobi-sama lied to everyone. I can't believe he did such a thing!" yelled Yamanaka Inochi looking over at a crying Naruto with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"I guess that means that Naruto here is rightfully the heir to the Namikaze clan." states Danzo. '_Damn!_ _There goes my chance at the perfect weapon!!!'_

"Alright! All those who recognize Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto as the rightful heir of the Namikaze Clan, raise your hand." says Tsunade.

All members of the council put up their hands, with Homura and Koharu being a little hesitant.

"Then it's settled! Uzumaki Naruto is now officially Namikaze Naruto, heir to the prestigious Namikaze Clan!" shouts Akimichi Choza.

Applause breaks out among many of the council members, with the exception of a few. Tsunade Calls Naruto over to her and give him a set of keys.

"Here you go, cousin." Says Tsunade with a big grin on her face. Pocketing the keys, Naruto Pulls Tsunade into a big hug.

"Thank You!" exclaims Naruto.

"Anything for my little cousin!" Tsunade exclaims. "I'll lead you over to your new home in a little while. I think Kakashi is probably looking for you by now."

"Ok, I better be going then! Bye!" he calls out to the occupants of the room before leaving.

Outside in the hall, he runs into Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" exclaims Naruto with the biggest grin on his face.

"Naruto-kun? What were you doing in there?" asks Sakura

"Oh, just learning about the Yondaime from the council." Naruto says slyly.

"Really… Well, Kakashi-sensei is waiting for us in the missions office, so lets go!" exclaims Sakura while grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him along.

Unknown to them, a certain pinkish-red haired woman was watching them from the doorway.

'_Hmm… Young Love! You better take good care of my daughter, Namikaze Naruto.' _thought the woman.

End Chapter 6...

Holy flaming piles of shit!!!! That took me FOREVER!!! Thanks again to all those who reviewed!!! Keep on keepin' on!!! 'Til next time! Ja Ne!

Shunrai_**- **_Spring thunder

Touka- Peach Blossom


	7. Mission: Save Gaara!

-1I Don't Own Naruto, so leave me alone!!!!!

Summary: Naruto has just returned from his training with Jiraiya and is more perverted than ever!!! Chaos ensues when Naruto Begins to show his perverted Tendencies to the population of Konoha. Naruto's Heritage is revealed and he also has a bloodline that he unlocked on his 2 ½ year training trip.

KEY:

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"**Jutsu"**

"**Kyubi"**

"_Inner Sakura"_

Chapter 7- Mission: Save Gaara and Secrets Revealed…

Currently we find out young perverted hero being dragged through the hallways of the Hokage Tower, by his pink-haired teammate, to Tsunade's office.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei, I found him!" calls Sakura.

"Good Job Sakura! Where Was He?" asks Kakashi.

"In the council meeting room. It looked like there was a meeting going on in there too." responds Sakura.

"Really? And What were you doing in there, Naruto?" Kakashi asks, turning his focus from Sakura to Naruto.

"Um… Just getting a History Lesson on the Yondaime Hokage and picking up some stuff." replies Naruto.

"Ok." responds Kakashi with suspicion in his voice.

Meanwhile…

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama! This message just came!" yells Shizune, handing over a piece of paper.

"Shit! Kazekage Gaara has been kidnapped by Akatsuki!"

Few minutes later…

Tsunade bursts into her office surprising the three ninja within.

"Tsunade-shishou! What's wrong?!?!" exclaims Sakura.

"The Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki!" replied Tsunade. "Team Kakashi, your mission is to go to sand and assist in the retrieval of Gaara.

A chorus of "Hai" was heard.

Before you go Naruto, take this. Said Tsunade while tossing him what looked to be a sword hilt.

"What's This?" asked Naruto, thoroughly confused.

"That is your Great-Grandfather's blade, The Raijin." answered Tsunade. "I had a team of ANBU retrieve it after your mission to Tea Country."

"But I thought it was broken." said Naruto.

"It's a Chakra Blade, so it can regenerate itself when enough chakra is put into it. It takes a while, but it does regenerate." States Tsunade. "Try it out!"

Holding out the hilt, Naruto begins to focus chakra into the sword. Slowly a yellow blade made of lightning begins to emerge. Everyone in the room is focused on the growing blade. After about a minute, the blade reaches it's final length and discharges a lightning bolt at the ceiling, creating a Large hole.

"Oops!!!" said Naruto in a bashful tone.

"It's alright, just get going!" ordered Tsunade.

"Bye Tsunade-itoko!(cousin Tsunade) " shouts Naruto as his team leaves.

Somewhere in the forest heading towards Suna…

"Hey, Naruto-kun, why did you call Tsunade-shishou cousin?" asks a curious Sakura.

"Well, she's more of a third cousin, but it fits." replied Naruto.

"What do you Mean Third Cousin?!?! How Are you Related to her?!?!" questions Sakura as they jump from tree to tree.

"Well, my great-grandfather, was the Nidaimae, whose brother was the Shodai, which is Tsunade-itoko's Grandfather." responds Naruto while trying to sound intellectual.

"So that means you are Related to THREE Hokages!" exclaims Sakura.

"No actually four and also one of the Daimyo of the Land of Whirlpool." responds Naruto. With that said Sakura face faults out of the tree to the ground below. Hopping down the other two begin to check if she is alright.

Sitting up she declares. "I'm ok! For a second there, I thought you said that you are related to four of the five Hokages and the Daimyo of Whirlpool Country."

"Um… I Actually Did." Naruto said.

"So, that means that you really are Minato-sensei and Kushina-neesan's son! I can't believe I've been teaching sensei's son this whole time and didn't even know it!!!" exclaims Kakashi with an Eye smile.

"Who is Minato-sensei?" asks Sakura. "also, Who is Kushina-neesan?"

"Well, I believe they are Naruto's parents." says Kakashi. Before continuing, he looks over to Naruto to see if he was correct. With a nod from Naruto, telling him that he's right, Kakashi decides to continue. "Minato-sensei was my Jonin instructor way back when. He was the head of one of the most powerful clans in Konoha, the Namikaze, which are known for their speed-enhancing bloodline and their mysterious dojutsu. He is the creator of two highly powerful Jutsu, Naruto's favorite technique, the **Rasengan, **and the famous **Hiraishin no jutsu.** He is known by two alias, Konoha no Kiroi Senko and Yondaime Hokage. As for Kushina-neesan, she was Minato-sensei's wife. Her maiden name was Uzumaki Kushina, and she was the daughter of the Daimyo of the Land of the Whilpool . She met Minato-sensei when my team visited Uzu. Soon after, Kushina-neesan convinced her father to allow her to become a dual citizen of both Konoha and Uzu and work as an ambassador. When Minato-sensei and Kushina-neesan got married, she convinced her father to sign a treaty ending any hostilities between Uzu and Konoha. This lasted until three years after her death when her father was assassinated. Uzu was then Taken over by Kumo after the assassination and all the Uzu Ninja were assimilated into their forces. We stayed at peace with Kumo even though Minato-sensei wanted to free Whirlpool Country. Shortly after Minato-Sensei's death, a New Raikage took Office. The new Raikage did not like Konoha and started a war with us. He is the one who ordered Hinata to be kidnapped and caused all the other mess with the Hyuga. He was later kicked out of office by the council and a new Raikage instated. If I'm not mistaken, the new Raikage is Kushina-neesan's brother, Uzumaki Hiroshi, Naruto's uncle." replied Kakashi.

"Um… wow!!! That was a lot of information!" stated Sakura. "So that means Naruto is the son of the Yondaime Hokage and his real surname is Namikaze?"

"Yep, I'm officially Namikaze Naruto as of this morning's council meeting!" replied Naruto.

But that doesn't explain why you were treated badly when you were younger. Shouldn't you have been pampered by the people of Konoha instead of being neglected?

"Well, they hate me for something I have no control over. Something that happened the night I was born. I'm exactly like Gaara, hated for something he can't control and now targeted by the Akatsuki for that thing. That is why we must get him back! He is just like me!" yelled Naruto.

Unknown to them, sitting in the tree above them is Temari. Jumping down, she cries out, "And what makes you think you're like my brother! You wouldn't understand the loneliness he was cursed with, just because our father wanted to turn him into a living weapon! He had that goddamn demon, Shukaku, sealed into him, killing our mother in the process! How Dare you compare yourself to my brother!"

"That's where you're wrong. I know EXACTLY what it feels to be alone! I didn't have a single true friend until I became a ninja because I too am cursed! On the day I was born, the most powerful demon ever to walk the earth attacked our village. It was the Kyubi no Yoko. My father was the Hokage at the time, and he was forced to make a hard decision. He could have let the demon continue to attack and destroy the rest of the village, or he could seal it away. He could seal it away and leave his newborn son an orphan, because his wife died a few hours earlier because of stress caused by the demon, or let the beast continue it's destruction and have even more of his precious people die. He chose to seal away the demon at the cost of his own life, but what did he seal it into? The only thing that can truly contain a demon is a newborn baby because their chakra coils aren't as developed and will adapt to the Demon's chakra. He sealed it into his newborn son, A.K.A. me. I was supposed to be a hero, but it didn't work out that way. The Sandaime Hokage had my surname name changed to that of my mother's, probably in fear that my father's enemies might try to assassinate me and also so that I would not become a spoiled brat living off my father's name. Yeah, some help that did. The assassinations came anyway, but they weren't from his enemies, they were from his comrades and friends. Most of the time I was just beaten and spit on, and if it was a good day, they only leered at me and threw rocks. I didn't even know the reason why I was hated until I became a Genin. So if I don't know what Gaara went through, I don't know who does!' yelled Naruto with tears in his eyes.

'_Naruto-kun… you really did have it bad. I'm sorry for how I treated you when we were younger.' _thought Sakura.

'_I guess I was wrong about this kid…' _thought Temari.

"You probably hate me now too, Sakura-chan." choked out a sitting naruto, hugging his knees to his chest while crying.

'_I've never seen Naruto-kun like this in my whole entire life. It's so depressing. He isn't supposed to be like that. He's supposed to be happy and carefree, not sad and brooding. I got enough of that from that bastard! This needs to stop!' _thought Sakura as she walks over to him, kneels down to his level and pulls him into a tight embrace.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura

"…"

"Naruto-kun, look at me." said a slightly frustrated Sakura to a Naruto with his head hid behind his legs.

"…" was Naruto's response.

Grabbing Naruto's chin with her hand, she forces him to look at her.

"Naruto-kun, I could never hate you. You mean too much to me." states a slightly emotional Sakura.

"…"

"In fact, I lo…" began Sakura before she was so rudely cut off.

"If we're going to rescue Gaara, we need to get going!" yelled Kakashi.

Standing up, Sakura looks down at Naruto. Extending her arm ,she offers him a hand in getting up. Accepting it, Sakura helps him to his feet. Rubbing the last of the tears out of his eyes, he looks at Sakura with a big smile on his face and says, "Thank you Sakura-chan. For everything." Jumping into the trees, Team Kakashi takes off towards Suna with Temari in tow.

A little while later…

"Hey, Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura.

"Hmm… What's up Sakura-chan?" responds Naruto.

"Um… I was just wondering what that Akatsuki thing is?" Sakura asks.

"Well, they are a group of dangerous S-class Missing Nins from various countries. I'm not sure why, but they are after the Nine-Tailed Beasts known as the Biju. The Shukaku and the Kyubi are included in that list. The two Members tat are currently after me are Hoshigaki Kisame and Sasuke's brother, Uchiha Itachi." responded Naruto.

"Okay, thanks." said Sakura as she turns away.

'_Damn! Why does everyone want to hurt Naruto-kun!'_ shouts Sakura in her Head.

Crossing the large desert, the group has finally reached the village of Suna.

End Chapter 7...

Wow, I am SOOO FRICKEN TIRED!!!! Sorry if this chapter is kind of boring and is a little angsty, but I needed to get them to Suna for the Gaara retrieval part of Naruto. I added a little bit of Naru/saku fluff, but not a lot. Next chapter will be MUCH BETTER!!! 'Til Next time! Ja Ne!


	8. Peeping and Itachi Fighting

-1

I Don't Own Naruto, so leave me alone!!!!! I also do not own the movie Dodgeball or Mercedes-Benz.

Summary: Naruto has just returned from his training with Jiraiya and is more perverted than ever!!! Chaos ensues when Naruto Begins to show his perverted Tendencies to the population of Konoha. Naruto's Heritage is revealed and he also has a bloodline that he unlocked on his 2 ½ year training trip.

KEY:

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"**Jutsu"**

"**Kyubi"**

"_Inner Sakura"_

Chapter 8- Peeping and Itachi Fighting…

Coming upon the entrance to Suna, Naruto and the others notice the major damage done to the embankment.

Walking up to a guard, Temari asks, "What the hell happened here?"

"The ones who came and took Gaara-sama booby trapped the whole cavern." replied the guard.

Before Temari could respond, another guard ran up and said, "Temari-sama, your brother Kankuro was injured trying to get Garra-sama back. He was badly poisoned, and none of our medics, including Chiyo-baa-sama, can do a thing."

"Shit!" yelled Temari before running off to the hospital.

"Let's follow her." ordered Kakashi.

"Hai!" respond Naruto and Sakura before Team Kakashi begins to run after her.

At The hospital…

Chiyo and the other Medic nins are working to try to extract the poison, but are failing miserably. Sensing the presence of someone behind her, Chiyo turns around and the first two people she sees are Kakashi and Naruto.

"Shiroi Kiba! Kiroi Senko!" shouts Chiyo as she begins to launch herself at the two.

"Chiyo-baa-sama! Stop!" yells Temari before Chiyo could land a hit on either Naruto or Kakashi.

Stopping her assault, Chiyo begins to laugh and scratch the back of her head.

"Ehe he he…"laughs out Chiyo. "I'm sorry, I mistook you two for someone else. You can't blame a senile old lady, can you?

"No, I guess not." responds Kakashi.

"So how's my brother?" questions Temari in a worried voice.

"Kankuro was severely poisoned by his attacker. The poison is highly toxic and even I cannot remove it by conventional means." responds Chiyo.

"Why don't you let me have a try?" asks Sakura.

"And who are you?" questions Chiyo.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, Medic-nin and apprentice to Tsunade-sama." responds Sakura.

"The slug-girl? Fine, I'll give you a chance." replies Chiyo.

"Okay every non-medic-nin out!" shouts Sakura, ushering out Naruto, Kakashi, and Temari out.

Tying her long hair back into a ponytail, she orders some of the other medic-nins to hold Kankuro down while she orders another to bring over a bowl of water.

'_Damn! Sakura-chan looks hot with a ponytail! Not that she doesn't look hot all the time, but she does look good with a ponytail. And look at that ass! It's perfect!' _thought Naruto, looking at Sakura from his seat in the waiting room. **"YEAH IT IS!!!"** exclaims the Kyubi. '_Shut up fox! I'm not talking to you right now.' _responds Naruto in a cruel voice. **"Oh, what's wrong, Kit. Did some girl reject you?" **asked the Demon. '_Fuck you Kyubi! Why don't you go to hell and go fuck yourself!' _yelled Naruto before cutting of his link with the fox and turning his attention back to Sakura.

"**Dokunuku no Jutsu!"(Poison Extraction Jutsu) **says Sakura as her gathers up the water with her chakra and uses it to go into Kankuro's wounds to extract the poison. After a while, and a few bowls of water, Sakura completes the removal of the toxins and heals up the wounds.

"Whew! That took me a while. Now all that's left is to make up an antidote!" exclaimed Sakura.

"It looks like the slug-girl knew what she was doing when she taught you." said Chiyo. "We can get the herbs to make an antidote in the greenhouse."

"Ok, lets go." said Sakura as she and Chiyo headed to the Greenhouse.

"I'm going to summon My Ninken (ninja dogs) to track down Gaara's scent." said Kakashi while summoning Pakkun.

"Oi, Kakashi, what do you want?" asks Pakkun.

"I need you to track down the scent of Gaara for me." replies Kakashi.

"Hai!" said Pakkun as he leaves.

"Now what?" asks Naruto.

"I'm going to go and check on my Brother!" stated Temari as she got up and went into the room.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, how 'bout we go to the bathhouse, Dattebayo?" asks Naruto.

"Naruto, now is not the time to be taking a bath." replied Kakashi.

"But I wasn't planning on taking a bath." replied Naruto with a perverted look on his face.

"Oh! I haven't gone Peeking in over fifteen years!" responded Kakashi. "What Are we waiting for?"

"Ok, Let's Go Sensei!" said Naruto as they headed out of the Hospital.

15 minutes later…

Standing next to the fence to the women's side of the baths, we find Naruto and Kakashi.

"Hey Naruto, How are we going to see in?" whispered Kakashi.

"Don't Worry sensei, I've got a jutsu for this." whispered Naruto in response.

"**Debakame no Jutsu!"(Peeping Tom Jutsu)** whispers Naruto as he used his chakra to cut two eyeholes for him and one for his sensei in the fence.

Looking in, they could see many naked women. All of them were beautiful and had very great figures and were considerably blessed in the T and A department.

"Hehehe… This is Great!!!" whispered Kakashi while perversely giggling.

"Hehehehe… You can say that again!" giggles out Naruto.

"Ooh… Look at this orange-haired one walking in!" said Kakashi.

Looking over to the entrance, Naruto sees a beautiful Orange-haired that was completely naked. She was about 5'6" and appeared to have about a C-Cup bust, with an hourglass figure. Looking "south", he looks at the nicely shaven patch of orange hair growing before her womanhood. Watching as she walks by, he looks at the nicely shaped ass, and on the Shuriken tattoo on it. Thinking back he begins to try to remember who he knew with that tattoo.

'_Hmm… where have I seen that Tattoo before?'_ wonders Naruto.

Revelation finally hits him as he matches that face to a name.

"Oh Shit! That's Akiko!" whispers Naruto to Kakashi.

"Akiko?" questions Kakashi.

"Yeah, um… she's this one girl that I met on my training trip and well I kind of "did" some stuff with her." responds Naruto.

"What kind of stuff?" asks Kakashi, curious of what his student did with this girl.

"Um… I kind of had sex with her in pretty much every position imaginable." whispered Naruto, who was clearly embarrassed.

"Well, what's wrong with her then?" asks Kakashi.

"She's Really good at sensing Chakra, especially mine." replies Naruto.

"I guess that can be a Problem." states Kakashi.

Looking back in, Kakashi and Naruto notice all the women were gone. Without even looking up, they already know where the women went due to the massive amounts of Killing Intent being focused at them. Tuning around, they see about twenty angry women glaring at them, obviously being led by Akiko.

"Oh! Hi Akiko-chan!" exclaimed a very nervous Naruto.

"Don't "Hi" me, Uzumaki Naruto!" yells an angry Akiko.

"Actually it's Namikaze Naruto now." responds Naruto.

"I don't care what your name is Naruto-KUN, I'm going to Kick you and your friend's ass for peaking on me and my fellow women, and also for leaving me after a week and not saying goodbye! Screamed Akiko on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry! Ero-sennin Didn't tell me we were leaving until about 10 minutes beforehand!" exclaimed Naruto. "If I could have I definitely would have!"

"You should have made a way! I loved you and I even gave you my virginity, and all I get in return is you disappearing and having to wait 'til someone told me you left!" cried out Akiko.

"I'm really, really sorry!!!" says Naruto. "Is there anyway I can make it up to you, Akiko-chan?"

"Yeah, there might be." said Akiko with a small flirty grin. "But you and your friend are still going to get your asses kicked for peeking on us!" Her face going from nice to pissed in a matter of seconds.

Gulping, Naruto says, "I would love to stay and chat ladies, but me and Kakashi-sensei need to get going!" With a few quick hand seals, the two perverts **Shunshin **away.

"Damn it, they got away!" shouted Akiko. '_It was really nice to see Naruto-kun again. The Next time I see him though, he better make it up to me. I'm going to have a little fun with my little blonde sex god!'_

A few minutes later- Suna Hospital…

"Wow, that was a close one!" exclaimed Kakashi.

"Yeah, though the next time I run into Akiko, I'm Screwed!" said Naruto.

Walking into the room are Chiyo and Sakura.

"Sorry for earlier, my name is Chiyo" said Chiyo.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi." said Kakashi while waving his hand.

"My Name is Namikaze Naruto, the next Hokage, Dattebayo! It's really nice to meet you, Chiyo-baa-sama!" exclaims Naruto.

"Yes, well, I'm going to be joining you when you go after Gaara. I believe my grandson, Sasori, has something to do with Gaara's disappearance." states Chiyo.

"Alright, but first we need to wait for Pakkun to return." said Kakashi.

As if on cue, Pakkun runs into the room.

"Kakashi, I have found the Akatsuki lair. It is hidden in a cave in River Country. I can give you the directions to get there." said Pakkun, reciting off how to get there.

"Thanks Pakkun!" said Kakashi. Just as he was about to unsummon Pakkun, a messenger came in.

"I have a letter from the Hokage to a Hatake Kakashi." said the messenger.

"I'm Kakashi." replies Kakashi.

Handing over the letter, Kakashi begins to read.

"They are sending team Gai here to go with us." read off Kakashi.

"Wouldn't it be quicker if they met us there?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, I think it would be." stated Kakashi. "Pakkun, do you think you can meet up with Team Gai and lead them to the hideout?"

"Hai! I'll be right on that!" said the small dog as he left.

"Ok!" Let's Go!" shouts Naruto.

As they left, Naruto kept a lookout for Akiko. They traveled across the desert and got to the border of River country. Taking to the trees, they continued on their way.

"Hey, Kakashi-san, why does that Naruto boy want to get Gaara back so badly? You Konoha nin are only our allies, but this boy seems to be determined to save him." asks Chiyo.

"Naruto is a lot like Gaara in many ways." replied Kakashi. "He too know what its like to be hated for something he cannot control. He can relate to Gaara, and considers him to be his friend. That is why he is trying so hard."

"So he too is a jinchuriki. Which demon does he possess?" questions Chiyo.

"The Kyubi." replies Kakashi dully.

'_The KYUBI!!! That kid running ahead of me Possesses the most powerful demon ever!' _thought Chiyo.

Coming out into a clearing, they see the figure of one Uchiha Itachi.

"Hello Naruto-kun." said Itachi. "And Kakashi-senpai too."

"Itachi!" growls out Naruto.

"Naruto, Watch out for his Mangekyo Sharingan!" shouts Kakashi.

"You don't need to worry about that right now because I need my chakra for other things." replied Itachi.

"Just Don't look into his eyes!" yelled Kakashi as he reveals his Sharingan.

Keeping his eyes below head level, Naruto charges up a **Rasengan.** Running toward Itachi, he sloms his Jutsu into Itachi, only to watch as he transforms into a bunch of crows that fly away. The Crows Begin to combine and form Itachi's body again.

"Kukukuku! I don't need my eyes to cast a genjutsu, all I need is one finger!" says Itachi holding up his finger with his ring on it.

"Huh… I guess I'm going to have to use it now. You're lucky, this is the first time I've used it against an enemy." said Naruto, beginning to focus chakra.

"What are you going on about, Uzumaki Naruto-kun?" asks Itachi.

"This!" yells Naruto as he closes his eyes and begins to focus chakra to them.

"**Keigan!"** shouts Naruto as he opens his eyes. Itachi is frozen in place as he watches Naruto's eyes begin to turn a light, almost neon looking blue, as his pupil turns yellow and three long triangular shaped spokes emerge out of the pupil(Think the Mercedes-Benz symbol) and begin to spin. Naruto notices that the genjutsu disappeared and he looks Itachi strait in the eyes. Red to blue.

"How?" asks Itachi.

"Well, I am the Yondaime's legacy, as I heard you yourself called me once." said Naruto in a cocky voice. "Though, I don't think you meant it the same way I did."

"I guess that makes you a Namikaze then, Naruto-kun?" said Itachi. "It's a shame that after we capture you, the NamikazeClan will cease to exist."

"Shut up and Fight me already!" shouted Naruto.

"Fine!" said Itachi before starting the Hand seals to a Jutsu. **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"(Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)**

"**Hijutsu: Inazuma no Jutsu!" **yelled Naruto, dodging the fireball. A yellow glow forming around him.

'_Ha! This brings back memories' _thought Naruto.

"**Flashback no Jutsu"**- 1 ½ years earlier…

In some field in the middle of nowhere, Jiraiya and Naruto are going to begin a new type of training.

"Hey, Ero-sennin, what's with the wrench?" asks Naruto." and the Wheelchair?"

"Stop calling me that baka! Call me Patches!" said Jiraiya who is sitting in the wheelchair. "And this wrench is for your new training!"

"New Training?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I have this Philosophy that "If you can dodge a wrench, you can dodge a ball." So get to dodging!" said Jiraiya as he threw the wrench at Naruto, hitting him in the head.

"**Flashback no Jutsu- Kai!**

'_Oww… that wrench really hurt! Stupid Ero-sennin! At least it taught me to dodge!' _thought Naruto.

Clearing his head, he focuses back on his fight. Forming the cross seal he begins to gather his chakra.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** shouts Naruto.

He and his clone begin focusing chakra to form a giant **Rasengan. **Still under the affects of the **Inazuma no Jutsu, **Naruto and his clone charge at Itachi.

"**Oodama Rasengan!" ( Great Ball Rasengan) **shouts Naruto as he slams the jutsu into Itachi, sending him flying backwards over 100 yards.

"Is he dead?" asks Sakura.

"I don't know, but if he's not, he's definitely not getting up after that one" replied Kakashi. "Why don't we go check it out?"

"Ok." said Sakura, as Kakashi, Chiyo, Naruto and her walk up to Itachi.

"What The Fuck!" shouts Naruto upon seeing Itachi's body.

"That is Yura! He used to be an advisor to the council back in Suna." said Chiyo.

"He must have been working for Akatsuki, and they used him for some jutsu that makes a real living clone out of another persons body." stated Kakashi.

Elsewhere…

"Oi, Itachi, you done Already?" asked Kisame.

"Yes." Itachi said. "It appears we are going to have a little more trouble with getting the Kyubi."

"Why?"

"He's a Namikaze." said Itachi in a serious tone.

Back to Team Kakashi…

Jumping through the trees, Kakashi notices Naruto's worn-out state.

'_Hmm… that Oodama Rasengan must take a lot out of him. If it was anyone else, they would have died of chakra exhaustion immediately afterward.'_

"Hey, why don't we stop here for the night." ordered Kakashi.

"Hai!" Said Naruto and Sakura.

Spreading out their sleeping bags, Naruto takes off his cloak and jacket, and jumps inside his bag. Sakura sets up her sleeping bag directly next to Naruto's without even a gap between them. Getting in her sleeping bag, she turns to face Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, you did amazing today, and I wanted to give you something." said Sakura while leaning forward and giving him a quick peck on the lips. Both began to blush bright red.

Wrapping his arms around her, he says "Thanks Sakura-chan! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Naruto-kun!" said Sakura before falling asleep in Naruto's arms. '_Aishteru Naruto-kun.'_

End Chapter 8...

Finally!!! I'm done with this chapter! Thanks again to those who reviewed! The help is appreciated. I really needed some motivation to get this done, because I was kind of pissed off. I had testing for football today, where they test your bench press and forty-yard dash time, and I was only able to bench 245 today. Last week I put up 275! I don't know what the fuck I did wrong but it's pissing me off! Enough of my bitching. 'Til next time! Ja Ne!


	9. Hell To Pay For Akatsuki

I Don't Own Naruto, so leave me alone!!!!!

Summary: Naruto has just returned from his training with Jiraiya and is more perverted than ever!!! Chaos ensues when Naruto Begins to show his perverted Tendencies to the population of Konoha. Naruto's Heritage is revealed and he also has a bloodline that he unlocked on his 2 ½ year training trip.

KEY:

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"**Jutsu"**

"**Kyubi"**

"_Inner Sakura"_

Chapter 9- Hell to pay for Akatsuki…

Early the next morning, Naruto is just waking up and feels something warm laying next to him. Opening his eyes, he sees pink hair.

'_Hmm…it looks like Sakura-chan isn't up yet. Maybe I can get a quick feel before she wakes up!' _thought Naruto. Coming out of his thoughts, he sees a pair of green eyes staring at him. '_Maybe not!'_

"Good morning, Naruto-kun!" said a sleepy Sakura.

"Morning, Sakura-chan!" replies an equally sleepy Naruto.

Getting up and packing away their sleeping bags, team Kakashi and Chiyo eat a quick breakfast of rations(Instant Ramen in Naruto's case) before heading towards the Akatsuki base.

A few hours later they reach the base to also find Team Gai there.

"YOSH, My hip rival, Kakashi and his team have arrived along with this YOUTHFUL old lady!" yells out Gai.

"So, Gai, what's the status report?" lazily asks Kakashi.

"YOSH! It appears that they have set up a Gofu Kekkai (Five Seal Barrier) on this place!" yells Gai.

"Thanks Gai. Neji, Can you see where the other seals are?" asks Kakashi

"Hai! It appears that all the seals are spread out about 5000 yards away." states Neji.

"Ok, everyone get out your radios and set it to channel 5!" yelled Gai to his team.

"Radio in when you're in position." stated Kakashi as he climbs up on top of the boulder blocking the entrance.

"Hai!" yelled Team Gai a they took off.

Looking over to his teammates, Naruto pulls out something from inside of his white cloak.

"Hey, Kakashi, Sakura-chan, take these." says Naruto as he hands over two three-pronged Kunai.

"What is this for?" asks Sakura.

"Only use it if you get into a sticky situation. All you have to do is just throw it at your enemy, and the kunai will do the rest.

"Ok." responds Sakura, putting the kunai in her pouch.

Pulling Naruto over to the side, Kakashi says in a low voice, "So you know that jutsu."

"Yeah, though I don't have the same range yet as my dad did. He could do it over hundreds of miles, but I can only do it up to about a half of a mile, which means we need to keep the battle close." said Naruto.

"Alright, but we need to be careful. I probably could only last about three minutes against one of them before I'd be too worn out." stated Kakashi. "then I'll need you back to help me.

"Hai." replies Naruto in a serious voice.

Five minutes later…

"Everyone, NOW!!!" shouts Kakashi over the radio as he pulls off the seal. Sakura charges the boulder and smashes it with her chakra enhanced punch. In jump Kakashi and Naruto followed by Sakura and Chiyo. Over on the other side of the cave are Sasori with Deidara sitting on the body of Gaara.

"DAMN YOU!!!! GIVE BACK GAARA RIGHT NOW!!!!" screams Naruto as the Kyubi's chakra floods his system, making his whisker marks thicker and turning his eyes red before the excess chakra forcibly activates his Keigan. Instead of turning light blue, they turn a dark midnight blue with the pupil and spokes turning a bloody red.

'_Shit, that can't be good! That never happened to sensei's eyes! It must be an affect of the Kyubi's chakra on his eyes that changed them!' _thought Kakashi.

'_Naruto-kun… what's happening to you' _thought Sakura.

'_The power of this boy… So amazing!' _were Chiyo's thoughts.

"Hmm… It appears we got ourselves another jinchuriki, Yeah?" said Deidara. "I'll take him and you handle the others."

"Grr… do what ever you like Deidara, I'm going after Chiyo-baa." growled out Sasori.

Standing up, Deidara makes a giant clay bird that picks up Gaara in it's mouth. Hopping on its back, he flies out of the cave.

"GIVE HIM BACK!!!!" yells Naruto as he runs out of the cave.

"Damn it! Sakura, you and Chiyo-baa-sama take care of Sasori as I go after Naruto." orders Kakashi.

"Hai!" they chorus, taking battle stances.

"Grrr… My old partner, Orochimaru, was a lot better. A little on the gay side, but not as stupid as to charge into a fight like Deidara does." said Sasori.

"You Know Orochimaru? Tell me where he is!" demands Sakura.

"Ha. Maybe if you defeat me little girl, I'll let give you some information." growls out Sasori.

Starting the fight, Chiyo sends out a bunch of kunai with chakra strings attached to them. They hit Sasori's puppet's tail attaching the chakra strings. Charging at Sasori with the aid of Chiyo via chakra strings, she shatter the Amour of Sasori's puppet. He emerges from his puppet and show his true face to the two ninja. Pulling out a scroll from his sleve, he summons the puppet of the Sandaime Kazekage. Unleashing a special ability of the Third Kazekage, he creates over 100 arms that go and attack Sakura. Barely dodging, she gets away with only a few scratches, but it ripped her shirt, exposing her lacey bra.

"Shit, this was my favorite shirt!" yells Sakura.

"That should be the least of your concerns" replies Sasori. "Sandiame Kazekage!, "**Satetsu Shigure!" (Iron Sand Drizzle)" **said Sasori as black colored sand begins to emerge from the puppet. Suddenly the sand rockets toward Sakura and chiyo at amazing speeds. Chiyo, manages to dodge the sand, but Sakura takes a hit in the arm.

"Kukukukuku!!! That sand was poisoned." states Sasori

"No! Sakura!" shouts Chiyo as Sakura falls to one knee. '_Shit! This isn't good! We've got to end this or Sakura is going to die!'_

"I can keep going!" shouts Sakura as she sprints past all of the defenses of the Sandaime Kazekage Puppet and smashes it. Falling to her knees again she looks up at Sasori.

"Well it appears this girl has some fight left in her. Let's see how she does against this." said Sasori.

"**Aka Higi: Hyakki no S****ō****en!" (Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets ) **yells out Sasori as he summons one hundred Puppets.

Elsewhere…

"Come Back Here, You Bastard!" yells Naruto, jumping from branch to branch, sticking out of the cavern walls. Deidara still flying ahead of him and Kakashi.

"We need to stop him now before we get too far away from the others" said Kakashi. "I'm going to use my new Sharingan on him!"

Focusing chakra to his left eye, he activates his Mangekyo Sharingan. Kakashi looks at Naruto and watches as Naruto's Keigan warps to take the shape of his Sharingan before quickly changing back.

'_Hmm… I wonder if the Keigan is able to take the abilities of the Mangekyo Sharingan.' _thought Kakashi as he watches Naruto disappear. _ 'You got three minutes Naruto, I hope I can handle this guy for that long_ '

Focusing on Deidara's arm, Kakashi begins to use the ability of his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Back to Sakura…

'_Shit! This isn't good!' _thought Sakura as Sasori launches one of his puppets at her. Pulling out the Kunai Naruto gave her, she throws it as hard has she could at the puppet.

Suddenly Naruto appears out of thin air and shouts, " **Hiraishin no Jutsu!"** as he charges up a **Rasengan** and slams it into the Puppet, destroying it.

"Sakura-chan!" yells Naruto as he watches her collapse. Picking her up, her takes her over to Chiyo.

"Chiyo-baa-sama, you take care of her right now, and I'll take care of as many puppets as I can before I have to go. We have about two minutes, before I got to go, so work fast." yells Naruto.

Tuning around he pulls out the Hilt to the Raijin sword. Activating the blade, Naruto starts doing one-handed seals for a jutsu.

"**Raiton: Makuden!"(Lightning Release: Sheet Lightning) **yells Naruto as he swings the sword, a sheet of lightning shoots out of the sword, destroying over thirty puppets.

Sakura is slowly getting to her feet, just after Chiyo gave her the antidote to Sasori's poison and healed her wounds.

'_Naruto-kun…_' thought Sakura.

"That boy is really strong, isn't he." states Chiyo.

"Hai, that he is." said Sakura.

"**Hijutsu: Inazuma no Jutsu!" **yelled Naruto as he charges more of the puppets. "Is this all you got?"

"Hmm… You're a strong one, I give you that, but you are no challenge for me." said Sasori in a bored tone. Sending out about twenty puppet, he unleashes a barrage of needles at Naruto.

"We'll see about that!" yells Naruto as he dodges the needles and unleashes another attack.

"**Raiton: Shiden no Jutsu!" (Lightning Release: Lightning Strike) **yells naruto as he sends a lightning bolt strait at Sasori. Sasori uses one of his puppets to block the attack.

"Shit, I'm out of time! You guy have to take over!" yells Naruto as he vanishes.

"We'll take it from here." said Chiyo as she summons the Ten Puppets of Monzaemon Chikamatsu and the puppets of Sasori's parents. Defeating the last Sasori's puppets, Chiyo sends the puppets of Sasori's parents to kill him. Using the Puppets to hug Sasori, the puppets penetrate through his puppet body stabbing him in his human heart. In his last words, he tells Sakura that he has a contact that he was going to meet at the Tenchikyou in Kusa in ten days at noon.

"Let's go, I have one more thing to do" said Chiyo as they leave to find Naruto and Kakashi.

Back with Kakashi…

Kakashi has just used his Sharingan to warp Deidara's arm into another dimension.

"Shit, My Arm! He used his Dojutsu to make my arm disappear!" yelled Deidara. "Where did the jinchuriki get to?"

"That's should be the least of your worries, right now." said Kakashi as he begins to focus his Mangekyo Sharingan on Deidara's head while pulling out his three-pronged kunai. "You were a Rock-nin at one time weren't you? What was the order upon sighting the Konoha no Kiroi Senko?"

"To flee on sight." states Deidara. "Why?"

"Because that might be the smart thing to do!" yells Kakashi as he throws the kunai at the wing of the clay bird.

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu!" **was the silent Jutsu.

Naruto as he appears on the underside of the wing. He charges up a **Rasengan **and chops off the bird's head. Creating two clones, he has them grab the head and pull Gaara out of the clay.

Landing in the trees Deidara begins to think.

'_The jinchuriki isn't the problem right now, Kakashi is. To think he has a dojutsu on the level of Itachi's is incredible. I can't even use Jutsu now because he got my other arm! _'

Sensing a chakra signature right be hind him Deidara does a quick Kawarimi with a clay duplicate of himself. Naruto lays a devastating blow to the clay bunshin and knocks it out of the tree. Creating a bunch of **Kage Bunshin, **Naruto has his clones grab the Deidara as he land a kick to it, driving it into the ground. Deciding its not enough, Naruto charges up a **Rasengan **for the Kill. Finding that it was only a clone, Naruto begins to fall under the influence of the Kyubi's Chakra.

"GGGGWWWAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!" Growls out Naruto as a tail of red chakra begins to form, forcing his Keigan to activate again, turning it dark blue and red. Asecond tail begins to appear as Kakashi jumps down from the tree and puts a seal on Narutos head, forcing the Kyubi's chakra back into the Yondaime's seal. With that, Naruto's normal Keigan fades its way into existence.

"Thanks Kakashi Sensei." said Naruto.

Appearing out of the trees are Sakura and a very exhausted Chiyo.

"So you guys did it." said Naruto.

"Yeah, thanks to you, Naruto-kun!" said Sakura.

"Yes, but more importantly, where's Gaara." states Chiyo.

"Up there." points Naruto to the tree his clones have Gaara in.

"Alright…" pants out Chiyo.

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here!" yells Gai. "Good Work Neji.

Running out of the Bushes is Deidara with Team Gai after him.

" Watch out, he uses long range attacks that involve explosives!" yells Kakashi.

Running over to the body of his clay bird, Deidara begins to eat the clay.

"Everyone get out of here!" yells Neji.

"ART IS A BANG!" yells Deidara as he begins to explode.

Activating his Mangekyo Sharingan again, Kakashi sends Deidara and his explosion into another dimension.

Later, in a field…

"Chiyo-baa-sama, what are you doing?" asks Naruto.

"I'm going to use a jutsu to bring Gaara back to life." states Chiyo as she begins to focus her chakra into Gaara.

Everyone from Team Kakashi and Team Gai is standing around watching the procedure.

"Damn, I don't have enough Chakra." says Chiyo between breaths.

"Here, try using mine." said Naruto.

"Put your hands on top of mine and focus your chakra."

"Ok." responds Naruto as he begins giving Chiyo his chakra.

"I used to think the future was a waste. It would continue going the same way it was in the past, until I met you Naruto. Now I know the future surely will be different from the time I lived. That Unusual gift you have, the one that Kakashi told me of, will definitely change the future, after you become a Hokage like no other." said Chiyo. "And you Sakura. You are a very beautiful girl who shouldn't be risking her life for an old lady. I want you to protect your most important people. Yuo are a lot like me when I was younger. A woman with as much spirit to match a man's is very rare. I'm sure you will become a great Kunoichi, even greater than your master. And finally, Naruto, I have one request for you. You understand the suffering Gaara has experienced and he knows yours. I want you to Help Gaara…For me. " were Chiyo's Dying words.

Waking up, Gaara looks around to find all of his higher ranked nin surrounding him.

"Naruto, this is…" said Gaara.

"We're all here to save you!" said Naruto. "Everyone was rushing here!"

"Gaara-sama!" yelled out a few girls.

"You know Gaara, you had us really worried." said Temari.

"Sorry…" was Garra's Reply.

"Gaara-sama is so cool!' call out a few girls.

"Fan girls." say Naruto and Gaara at the same time.

"Thank you Naruto." said Gaara.

"Don't thank me, thank Chiyo-baa-chan over there." said Naruto, looking over to Chiyo. "What happened to Chiyo-baa-chan?"

"Um… Naruto-kun, she's dead." said Sakura with tears in her eyes.

"What? How?" asked Naruto in shock.

"She used a Tensei Ninjutsu that in exchange for your own life, you can bring back someone to life." stated Kankuro.

"Chiyo-baa-sama would have never done that for Gaara before. She used to not care about the future of the village. I guess you used that gift of yours to change her for the better." said Temari.

"Chiyo-baa-sama is letting the future up to you and Gaara. She trusted you both to make the world a better place." said Kakashi.

" Yeah, I understand what she was saying now." said Naruto. "Let's say a prayer for Chiyo-baa sama everyone."

Elsewhere…

"Shit that sucked!" said a beat up Deidara to himself. That Motherfucker could even make my special explosive clone disappear. At least I got away."

A few hours later with Naruto…

Naruto and Sakura are sitting around a bonfire with Gaara and the others.

"Oh, Naruto-Kun!" says a voice behind him.

'_Shit! She just had to come didn't she!'_

"Um… Hi Akiko-chan…" replies a nervous Naruto.

'_Who does this bitch think she is calling MY Naruto, Naruto-kun!' __ "Shannaro!!! Kick her Ass!!!!"_

"Who's This Naruto-kun?" asks a jealous Sakura.

"Um… Sakura-chan, this is Akiko-chan. Akiko-chan, this is Sakura-chan." responds Naruto.

The Two begin glaring at each other, giving off enormous amounts of Killer Intent. Naruto starts sneaking out of the way before things get violent, and goes over to sit by Gaara.

"Geez, girls can be scary, sometimes." said Naruto.

"Yeah, just today I was almost raped five times." said Gaara. Looking over their shoulders, they see a bunch of fan girls watching them.

"Gaara-sama is so cute!" "That Blonde guy is so Hot!" were some of the things they overheard.

Suddenly!

"NARUTO-KUN IS MINE!!!!" Screams Sakura.

"NO, HE'S MINE, I SAW HIM FIRST!!!!!" shouts Akiko.

"NO WAY, I LIVE IN THE SAME VILLAGE AS HIM AND WAS ON THE SAME TEAM!!!!! I MOST DEFINITELY SAW HIM FIRST!!!!"

"WELL, AT LEAST I HAD SOME TYPE OF RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM FIRST!!!!"

"YEAH RIGHT, HE ONLY LOVES ME!!!!!"

"HA!!! ME AND HIM WENT OUT AND I EVEN HAD SEX WITH HIM!!!!"

"NARUTO-KUN WOULD NEVER HAVE SEX WITH YOU!!!! HE'S MY MAN!!!!"

"HE'S MINE!!!!"

"YOU WISH!!!" 

"I DON'T, IT ALRADY HAPPENED!!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!! NARUTO-KUN LOVES ME AND ONLY ME!!!! SO THERE!!!!"

"HE LOVES ME!!!!!!"

"I'm so dead!" said Naruto to Gaara.

"I feel For You." said Gaara.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!" Shouts an irate Sakura.

Walking over to his doom, he sees Sakura standing over an unconscious Akiko.

"Let's go to sleep, Naruto-kun!" said Sakura as she latches on to his arm. Dragging Naruto over to the Konoha Nin campsite, they unpack their sleeping bags and set them up next to each other. Getting in, Sakura wraps her arms around Naruto's neck as he wraps his arms around her waist. Leaning in, Sakura gives him a quick kiss.

"Good night, Sakura-chan!"

"Good night, Naruto-kun_!" 'I'll definitely win against that bitch! You're mine Naruto-kun and no one will take you from me!' _

End chapter 9...

Damn, that took me a while. Sorry I didn't update last night, I was kinds of busy. Thanks again to all you reviewers! 'Til next time! ja ne!


	10. Home Sweet Home and Invites

I Don't Own Naruto, so leave me alone!!!!! I also Don't own National Lampoon's Animal House.

Summary: Naruto has just returned from his training with Jiraiya and is more perverted than ever!!! Chaos ensues when Naruto Begins to show his perverted Tendencies to the population of Konoha. Naruto's Heritage is revealed and he also has a bloodline that he unlocked on his 2 ½ year training trip.

KEY:

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"**Jutsu"**

"**Kyubi"**

"_Inner Sakura"_

Chapter 10- Home Sweet Home and Invites…

We can currently find our hero, who somehow managed to avoid detection of Akiko for the rest of their stay in Suna, standing in the Hokage's office with the rest of his team and Team Gai. Looking to his right, he sees Sakura, who is shooting quick glances at him every few seconds and blushing. To his left is the very beautiful Tenten, who is also shooting glances his way.

'_Damn! Tenten got hot too! Just look at her rack! That's about a C-cup! And her ass in those pants!!!! Damn!' _** "Fuck Her KIT!!!!!!! FUCK HER BRAINS OUT!!!!!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!!! DON'T BE A FAG!!!! DO IT!!!!!"** taunts the horny Kitsune. _'Shut up! I'm still not talking to you! Although, that might not be such a bad idea…' _

"Mission: Retrieve Gaara was a success. We did have a casualty of one Chiyo-baa-sama, elder of Suna, when she resurrected Gaara." stated a very exhausted Kakashi.

"Very Good!" said Tsunade. "Anything else? "

"Yes, I gained information from Sasori that he has a contact within Orochimaru's ranks. He said to meet the contact at the Tenchikyou in Kusa in ten days. That as two days ago." stated Sakura.

"Very Well." said Tsunade. "Kakashi, you are temporarily excused from all missions until you recuperate completely. That means you go to bed immediately and not get up until I clear you. Everyone dismissed except for Naruto and Sakura."

Everyone leaves the room with the exception of Naruto and Sakura.

"Naruto as you heard, Kakashi is out of commission for a while meaning your team is going to have a temporary leader." states Tsunade. "Also, you will be getting a new teammate."

"NANI!!!!!!" chorus Naruto and Sakura.

"Yes, but you won't be meeting them until tomorrow, so you two have the day off." said Tsunade.

"Thanks Tsunade-shishou/ikoto!" say Sakura and Naruto.

"Ok, Sakura you can go, but I need to take Naruto to his new house." said Tsunade

"Alright, I'll be going then…" said a depressed Sakura as she slowly heads toward the door.

Seeing this Naruto asks, "Hey Tsunade-ikoto, do you think Sakura-chan can come with us?"

Turning around, Sakura has a pleading look on her face with a glimmer of hope in her eye.

Looking at Sakura, Tsunade caves and said, "Ok, fine. She can come if you want."

'_Shannaro!!! I get to go with Naruto-kun!'_

Walking out of the Hokage Tower, the three notice Tenten sitting on the bench nearby.

"Hey Naruto-kun!" calls Tenten. "Where are you guys going?"

"Tsunade-ikoto is just showing me where my new house is." replies Naruto

"Oh, really? You're going to have to invite me over sometime, and give me the grand tour." states Tenten. Tuning to look at Sakura, she receives a very powerful Death Glare.

"Yeah, I've got to be going now." said Naruto. "Bye!"

"Bye, Naruto-kun!" said Tenten in a dreamlike state.

Leaving Tenten, they begin the walk to Naruto's new home. On the way there many girls and even women are looking at Naruto. Some of them even went as far as to follow him.

"Hey, look at that guy." whispers one girl.

"Wow, he must be that guy that just came back a week ago." whispers another.

"He's really cute!" whispers a third.

Tuning around with fire in her eyes, Sakura begins to unleash a tirade at the girls.

"Shut up and stop following us! Naruto-kun isn't interested in a couple of sluts like you , so get lost!" shouts Sakura as she scares away the poor innocent girls.

Getting back underway, they begin to head into the richer district, where the Uchiha and Hyuga live. Walking down the road, they pass the Uchiha district on their right and than the Hyuga compound on the left further down the road. Getting to the end of the road they came to a giant gate with a white swirl painted on it.

"Well, this is it!" exclaims Tsunade as she pushes open the giant gates until they click into the latches that will keep them open. "Welcome to the Namikaze Estate!"

Stepping through the gates, they notice that they are no longer on a dirt road but a long, cobblestone road, lined by Sakura trees in full bloom. On either side of the road are Victorian-style lamps that are evenly spaces at about twenty yards apart the whole length of the road. After walking about a quarter of a mile down the road, they reach the house. The house is a small two story Mansion with traditional Japanese Architecture and some European architecture as well. On either side of the house are two giant cedar trees, giving shade to most of the house. Out front are several Japanese Maples and Sakura trees.

"Wow, This is amazing!" exclaims Naruto.

'Yeah, I just had a team of gennin clean the whole place and the most of the place refurnished using the council's pointless bullshit fund." said Tsunade before laughing.

The other two the began to laugh at the thought of a bunch of old geezers wondering what happened to their money.

Opening up the front door, Naruto takes a step into the house followed by Sakura and Tsunade. Once inside they take off their shoes and walk into the Great Room. The great room was newly furnished with leather sofas and recliners. There is a large fireplace on the one side of the room with a Plasma-screen T.V. handing above it. To the one side of the fireplace there is an entertainment system complete with two giant speakers and a subwoofer. On the other side is a bookcase full of old leather books. Looking out back through the sliding glass doors, they see a deck that goes right up to a large koi pond with a small stream leading to a large lake a hundred yards away. On either side of the stream are training post, showing that this space is used as a training field. Tuning around, Tsunade leads them into the large kitchen that everything looked new. Leaving the Kitchen, they enter a traditional Japanese dining room with the really low table and the cushions to sit on. There were spots for about twenty people. Next, they headed upstairs and went through the multiple bedrooms until they came to the Master bedroom. The bedroom is furnished in western-style furniture with a bed that is up off the ground. On the dresser were many pictures of Naruto's parents and a scroll.

"I guess that's my mom's will." said Naruto in a depressed tone.

"Yeah, I guess it is." said Tsunade. "Read it sometime when you're alone."

Putting the scroll back down, they leave the room and head downstairs. Turning a corner, they find themselves at a set of double-doors. Opening the doors they step inside. They find themselves in a large library filled with Jutsu scrolls and books of all kinds. On the table were two scrolls.

"Hey, look, those must be the scrolls on my bloodline!" exclaims Naruto picking up the scroll on the Keigan and starts reading it.

_**The Keigan also known as the Quick Eye or Penetrating Eye is the dojutsu exlusive to the Namikaze clan. It is said to be the only counter to the Mangekyo Sharingan other than another Mangekyo Sharingan. Over five hundred years ago, a Namikaze by the name of Raikou fought an Uchiha by the name of Madara who possessed the first Mangekyo Sharingan. Raikou only had the power of the Kiroi Senko. Somehow Raikou managed to defeat Madara and killed him. He took Madara's eyes and took them home to be implanted into his newborn son who was born blind. The clan successfully implanted the eyes but there was a problem with the eyes draining the baby's chakra. Raikou decided to go into the woods of fire country to find out if the great demon, Kyubi would help his son. The demon did not want to help and for Raikou's insolence, he would attack his family. Rushing home, Raikou prepared his family to battle the great beast. The battle commenced and many Namikaze died. After many hours, there were only three Namikaze left, Raikou, his newborn son Raiu, and Raikou's wife. Raikou knew that the only way to defeat the beast was to seal it away at the cost of his life. He invented a jutsu that would allow him to seal the beast into a living container, and now he was going to use it. Summoning the Shinigami, he uses the **_**Shiki F****ū****jin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) **_**to seal away the beast into his son at the cost of his own life. The seal was not perfect due to the fact that Raikou did not have enough chakra for the sealing and the seal was not perfected with a way to bind the demon to the soul of the jailor, allowing the demon to break free after it's jailors death. **_

_**The gaps in the seal caused the Kyubi's chakra to leak out and mutated the boy's Mangekyo Sharingan into what would later become the Keigan except it was dark blue with red spokes instead of the light blue and yellow caused by the clan's other bloodline.**_

_**NOTE: The final version of the **_**Shiki F****ūjin _is designed with the ability to bind one's soul to another, so if this seal is used in the future, it has been perfected. _**

_**The Namikaze clans Keigan has many abilities that accompany it. The keigan has the ability to slow down opponents movements and your own movements so it seems as though you are moving at a normal speed. It also has the ability to break through and cast genjutsu.**_

_**The eye also unlocks the an ability known as the **_**Amaterasu ****_which makes black flames capable of burning through almost anything. Another ability is the jutsu known as _Shiden (Purple Lightning) _which give the user the ability to create purple colored lightning that can be launched at an opponent. This lightning is about five times more potent then normal lightning chakra. _**

_**The Keigan also has the ability to actually duplicate abilities the of Mangekyo Sharingan, though it hasn't happened in nearly two hundred years because there hasn't been any Uchiha that acquired the Mangekyo lately. When the Keigan sees a Mangekyo Sharingan, it will warp into the shape of it, allowing it to duplicate the abilities of the Mangekyo Sharingan it has seen, and then change back. Each Mangekyo Sharingan has a distinctive shape that distinguish what the eye's abilities are. For instance, if an Uchiha has a Mangekyo Sharingan that has wave shaped tomoe that emerge from each other and three slightly curved lines with small rays coming off of them going towards the outside of the eye(think Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan) , has the ability of **_**Amaterasu **_**and the Genjutsu, **_**Tsukuyomi. **_**The Keigan then temporarily takes the shape of that Mangekyo Sharinan and learns how the eye works, duplicating it's abilities and turns back. It then is able to use the jutsu of the eye it copied since the Keigan originated from the Mangekyo Sharingan. **_

_**Just remember, the Keigan does not have the ability to copy jutsu, just the abilities of the Mangekyo Sharingan.**_

_**Namikaze Ichijin, Clan Head. **_

_**Written in 1912.**_

"Wow, That's Awesome!" yells Naruto. "I had no clue that the Keigan could do so much!"

"Yeah, Really!_**"**_ said Sakura.

"I had no clue that the Kyubi was imprisoned into someone before, let alone another Namikaze." said Tsunade.

"I guess I have to thank that stupid fox for giving my clan the Keigan just because it had to go and attack my ancestors." said Naruto.

"Yeah, I would have thought that the Kyubi would have learned the first time, but I guess not." said Tsunade while laughing. "Instead it got it's ass sealed again but this time it's not getting out after you die."

"I guess there is no need to read the other scroll right now, because I already know about what's in it." stated Naruto as they walk out of the library into the great room.

"Now what?" asks Sakura.

"Well, I've got to be getting back to my office." said Tsunade standing up. "Bye!" she yelled as she walked out the door.

Sitting down Sakura begins to think.

"We could have a house warming party?" suggests Sakura.

"What? I haven't even brought my stuff over yet!" exclaims Naruto.

" Just send out some clones to get your stuff from your apartment." said Sakura.

"Alright, I guess." said Naruto as he forms a bunch of Kage Bunshin and sent them to get his stuff.

"Now you go out and invite people and I'll go to the store and buy food and party stuff and bring over my CD collection." ordered Sakura.

"Ok, let's go!" exclaimed Naruto as he and Sakura get up of the couch and head out the door.

Reaching the end of the road, Naruto asks, "What time should I tell people to come?"

"Hmm… How about at seven." said Sakura. "That will give us enough time to get everything and get set up."

"Alright! Sounds good!" exclaims Naruto as he begins to head in the opposite direction of Sakura. "See you in a little while!"

"Bye!" shouts Sakura after Naruto.

Walking around, Naruto find himself at the Ninja Academy. He looks over to find Iruka leaving the building.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouts as he rushes to catch up to his one-time sensei.

"Naruto? Is that You?" asks Iruka.

"The one and only!" exclaims Naruto.

"So, do you want to go get ramen or something?"

"No, I just came to ask you want to come to a party at my house."

"Your going to have a party in your apartment?" asks Iruka. "No offence, but it's kind of small for a party."

"Actually it's at my new house at the end of Shodai Boulevard." replies Naruto.

"Shodai Boulevard!!! That's the rich section of Konoha, where the Uchiha district and the Hyuga compound are located!!!!!' exclaims Iruka.

"Yep, that's it! My house is the one all the way down at the end of the road, through the usually closed gates with the white spiral painted on it. Once you get through the gates, just follow the Sakura trees and the lamps to the house. You can't miss it!" said Naruto.

"Alright Naruto, what time should I be there?" asked Iruka

"Seven." Naruto states.

"Ok, I'll see you then, Naruto." said Iruka.

"Bye!" said Naruto as he walks away.

Walking a few blocks he passes someone standing against a tree.

"Hey Naruto." says the person in a monotone voice.

"Who are you?" Naruto asks.

"Its only polite to remember someone's face when you talk to them." said the person.

"Hold On. Sunglasses, high collar, weird way of talking…" lists Naruto. "You're Shino!"

"Yes, very good.' said Shino.

Hearing something to his right, he sees a person on a giant dog come around the corner.

"Kiba!" yells Naruto. "And don't tell me this is."

"Yep, it's Akamaru!" exclaims Kiba.

"Damn that dog got big! I remember he used to sit on your head. Now it's the other way around!" said Naruto.

"Ha ha! Nice threads Naruto! Who are you trying to be, the Yondaime?" jokes Kiba.

"Hey, don't be making fun of my cloak! My dad used to have one like this!" replied Naruto.

"Sorry!!! Geeze, I didn't think that a cloak would be that important to you!" exclaimed Kiba.

"Just for get about it." said Naruto.

"So what are you doing here, Naruto?" asks Shino.

"Just looking for the rest of the Rookie Nine to invite you guys to a party at my new house." Naruto replies.

"A Party?!?! Awesome!" exclaims Kiba.

"So, are you guys coming?" asks Naruto.

"Hell Yeah!!! Where at?" asks Kiba as Shino nods his head in response.

"Over at the end of Shodai Boulevard. It's the house through the gates with the spiral on it." said Naruto. "You know where I'm talking about?"

"Yeah, that place past Hinata's house." responds Kiba. "What time should we be there?"

"Come at around seven."

"Eep!" came a cry from around the corner.

Tuning around, Naruto activates his Keigan and disappears in a yellow flash and reappears right by the corner. Looking around the corner he sees Hinata. She begins to blush bright red and passes out, but not before mumbling "Naruto-kun."

'_What was that! His eyes changed and then he disappeared in a yellow flash!' _thought Kiba.

'_You truly have become powerful, Uzumaki Naruto.' _thought Shino.

"Hey guys, Hinata passed out again!" calls Naruto.

"Damn it! Not again!" yelled Kiba as he picks Hinata up and puts her under the tree.

"Well, when she wakes up, tell her she's invited." says Naruto as he turns to leave only to be stopped by Yuhi Kurenai appearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Hey guys, what happened to Hinata? And Who is this?" said Kurenai pointing at Naruto.

"Well, this is Naruto and Hinata passed out when she saw him." explained Kiba.

"Wow! This is Naruto? He's really grown since the last time I saw him." said Kurenai.

"Yep, the one and only!" exclaims Naruto.

'_He looks so much like Minato-sama it's not even funny! He's really gotten Hot over the years!' _thought Kurenai.

"So why are you here bothering my students, Naruto-kun?" asks Kurenai in a seductive voice.

"Oh, I'm just inviting them to a party at my new house." replied Naruto. "You're invited to, if you want to come."

"Yeah, I'll come, but I need to know where your house is." said Kurenai.

"It's over on Shodai Boulevard." stated Naruto.

"Ah, I guess Tsunade-sama must have given you the keys to the Namikaze Estate then." responds Kurenai.

"Yep! Where else would the heir to the Namikaze clan live?" replies Naruto.

"Hold on! Namikaze? Who are they?" asks Kiba.

"The Namikaze were one of the most powerful clans in Konoha, but they never had the great numbers of all the other clans. The Namikaze was the clan that the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato came from. He was thought to be the last of his clan when he died, but it turns out that Naruto-kun here survived to carry on the Namikaze Clan.

"So Naruto is related to the Yondaime?" asks Kiba.

"Yep, He's my dad, Dattebayo!" exclaims Naruto.

"WHAT!!!!!!" yells Kiba.

As Kiba has a Panic Attack, Kurenai asks "What time should I be there?"

"Come at seven." stated Naruto. "I better be going now."

"Bye!" say the three conscious members of Team Eight.

Walking around again, he finds Nara Shikamaru standing outside of a building holding meetings for the upcoming Chunin Exams.

"Yo Shikamaru! Long time no see!" shouts Naruto.

"So you're finally back, eh Naruto?" says Shikamaru in a bored tone.

"Yeah, I'm back!" said Naruto. "So what are you up to these days?"

"That Hokage has me working my ass off to get ready for the Chunin Exams. So Troublesome." states Shikamaru.

"Ha ha, that sucks!" laughs out Naruto.

"Hey Shikamaru, I brought you the lunch that your mom told me to bring over!" shouts a voice from behind them.

"Thanks Choji." says a bored Shikamaru.

"Hey Choji, whats up?" yells Naruto.

"Naruto?" Choji questions.

"In the flesh!" exclaims Naruto.

"Wow, you've gotten tall!" states Choji.

"Yeah, and you've gotten Fa….." begins Naruto as Shikamaru tackles him to the ground as Choji's fist punches into a lion-shaped thing made out of ink. "What the fuck was that!"

"I don't know but I bet it was that guy." said Shikamaru while pointing to a figure on a rooftop.

"Hey, look, he's got a Konoha Headband!" shouts Choji. "Though he doesn't look like anybody I know."

"Well, then, we should capture him so he doesn't' cause any more trouble." states Shikamaru.

"Let's Go!" shouts Naruto as he pulls out the Raijin sword and activates his Keigan.

"Hey Shikamaru what's with that sword?" asks Choji watching Naruto charge with the glowing Raijin blade.

"I believe that is the legendary Raijin Sword that was owned by the Nidame. How Naruto got it though is beyond me." says Shikamaru as he watches Naruto cut through a lion.

'_Shit! This is taking too long and there's too many of them!' _thought Naruto

Performing some fast Hand seals, he activates a jutsu. **"Hijutsu: Inazuma no Jutsu!" **said Naruto in a low voice as he begins to glow. Slashing his way through the lions at high speed, Naruto makes it to the rooftop with Shikamaru and Choji covering him from the ground.

"What the Hell do you think your doing!" shouts Naruto.

"Just testing my new teammate." said the stranger as he uses the **Konoha Shunshin** to get away.

Back on the ground Ino shows up.

"Hey guys, what happened?" asked Ino.

"Just someone causing a little trouble." replies Shikamaru.

Looking up on the roof she sees Naruto standing there and says. "Hey, it's that guy that I met the other day! Is he the one causing all the trouble?" asks Ino.

"No, that's just Naruto! He was helping us fight that guy." said Choji.

"What!!!! That's Naruto!!!!" yells Ino while pointing at the still glowing blonde, holding a glowing blade made of lightning.

"Yep, that's him alright!" said Choji.

Jumping down off the roof with his white cloak billowing behind him, he walks over to join the others.

"Hey Ino!" shouts Naruto. "Sorry I didn't call you yet, I've been busy!"

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!!!!! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME IT WAS YOU!!!!!!" yells Ino at the "defenseless" Naruto.

"Well, you didn't tell me it was you either! I found out afterward when I looked at your number!" replied Naruto.

"Alright, I believe you, Naruto-kun." said Ino in a flirty voice. "What are you doing tonight then?"

"I'm having a party at my new house over of Shodai Boulevard and I was trying to invite you guys before I were interrupted." replied Naruto.

"TOOOOOOOGGGGGAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" shouts Choji.

Suddenly Choza, Inoichi, Shikaku, Asuma, Gai, Kakashi on a pair of Crutches, Ebisu, Jiraiya, Ibiki, Genma, Raido, Aoba, Iruka, Lee, Anko, A bunch of crazy ass ANBU(Yugao and Yamato Included), Kiba, Kotersu, and Izuma appear and begin to chant, "Toga! Toga! Toga! Toga! Toga! Toga! Toga! Toga!"

Then the clones that Naruto made to get his stuff stop by and begin to chant with them while jumping up and down.

"How Troublesome." said Shikamaru.

"Yep." reply Naruto and Ino.

"Alright, Alright, you guys can come if you stop chanting!" shouts Naruto.

"YAY!!!!!" shouts the group.

"Um, Kiba, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Why are you here?" asks Naruto.

"Uh, we kind of heard the "Toga!" call and we had to come!" Iruka explains.

"Okay…" said Naruto.

"Who's got the Keg?!?!" shouts out Inoichi.

"I do!" yells Jiraiya as he pulls out two scrolls with _**Bakushu(Beer) **_and _**Toshu (sake keg)**_ written on them.

"Shuseki!!!!!(Drinking Party!)" shouts Choza.

"Uh, Lee, can you ask your teammates to come?" asks Naruto.

"YOSH!!! I Will tell my YOUTHFUL teammates to come to your Party!!!!" exclaims Lee. "Where is your YOUTHFUL PARTY at?"

"Oh, it's at my new house at the far end of Shodai Boulevard." replies Naruto.

"YOSH!!!! I WILL GO GET MY YOUTHFUL TEAMMATES RIGHT NOW!!!!" yells Lee as he runs off to find his teammates.

"Enkai!(Party) Enkai! Enkai!" the group begins to chant as the begin to move towards Naruto's house.

"Woah!" shouts Naruto as Choza and Asuma pick him up and sit him on their shoulders.

Being carried around Konoha, Naruto and the party-goers pass by the main gates where Hitomi is just getting off her shift.

"Hey, Hitomi-chan, You want to come to a party?" calls Izumo.

"Uh, Sure!" exclaims Hitomi as she joins up with Shikamaru and Ino walking a good distance behind the mob.

Walking down the middle of Konoha, people stop and stare at the crew walking down the street. Many of Naruto's Fan Girls begin to follow them along with many other ninja.

Finally reaching the gates to the Namikaze Estate, one thing goes through Naruto's mind.

'_Sakura's going to Kill Me!!!!!!!!'_

End Chapter 10...

Whew!!!! That took awhile! Sorry for not updating, but I was kind of busy and I had a lack of motivation for a little while! Thanks again to all you reviewers! The Help is appreciated! Next chapter is going to be even more insane! 'Til next time! Ja ne!


	11. Party And A New Sensei

-1I Don't Own Naruto, so leave me alone!!!!! I also Don't own National Lampoon's Animal House, Shout! by MxPx, or any other songs, bands, Singers, or Movies mentioned in this story.

Summary: Naruto has just returned from his training with Jiraiya and is more perverted than ever!!! Chaos ensues when Naruto Begins to show his perverted Tendencies to the population of Konoha. Naruto's Heritage is revealed and he also has a bloodline that he unlocked on his 2 ½ year training trip.

KEY:

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"**Jutsu"**

"**Kyubi"**

"_Inner Sakura"_

Chapter 11- Party and New Sensei…

Inside the Namikaze Estate's House, we find Sakura setting up tables for the party and putting out food.

'_Where the Hell is that Baka!!! It's 6:30 and he's not even back yet! He could be here helping, but no! He's probably off eating ramen or something!' _rants Sakura in her mind.

Hearing the door open, Sakura runs into the great room, ready to berate the late moron, to find Naruto surrounded by a whole bunch of people.

"NARUTOOOO!!!!!! Why are all these people here already?!?!" shouts Sakura.

Scratching the back of his head because of his embarrassment, Naruto said, "Well, Sakura-chan, I started out telling people to come at seven, but I ran into these guys and they kind of carried me here."

Getting ready to yell at Naruto, Sakura gets cut off.

"Wow! This place is awesome!" shouts Kiba.

"You can say that again!" yells Choji.

"Enkai!!!!!" chorus the group as Shikamaru, Ino and Hitomi walk in the door.

Jiraiya pulls out the two scrolls containing the booze and unseals five kegs of beer and four kegs of sake.

"Lets Get Wasted!!!!!" shouts Jiraiya as he taps the Kegs and gets himself a cup of sake.

"Ikki! Ikki! Ikki!(Drink! Drink! Drink!)" shout the group as Jiraiya downs the cup.

"Ah! That was great!" shouts Jiraiya. "Let's get some music up in here!"

Going over to the CD player, Kiba opens up the disk tray and sees one of the CD's that Sakura brought in there already.

"What the hell is this shit?" yells Kiba as he takes the CD out and throws it somewhere. Pulling his own CD out of his pants, he puts it in and presses play and turns the volume all the way up.

Party like a Rockstar by Shop Boyz begins to play as Sakura begins to flip out.

"What the Hell, Kiba!!!" shouts a very angry Sakura. "That was my CD!!!!"

"Yeah, So. That CD sucked!" replied Kiba.

"I'm going to kill you!!!" screams Sakura. "That was my favorite Justin Timberlake CD!"

"Does it look like I care?" asks Kiba.

"You're DEAD!!!" yells Sakura, raising her fist to punch Kiba in the head.

"Sakura-chan, stop it!" says Naruto as he catches her fist.

"Naruto-kun?" said Sakura, shocked.

"It's a party, have fun!" said Naruto. "And also, Justin Timberlake does Suck."

"Naruto!!!!" screams Sakura as she hits Naruto upside the head.

"OW! Sakura-chan, Why'd you do that, Dattebayo?" cries Naruto.

"You deserved it." Sakura said in a flirty tone as she kisses Naruto's cheek.

Meanwhile…

"Kurenai-sensei, are you sure this is the right place" asks Hinata as the other members of Team 8 and Team Gai approach the Namikaze Estate Mansion.

"Yep, this is it alright" said Kurenai. "Let's go in and have some fun!"

"YOSH!!!! THE POWER OF YOUTH IS AT THIS PARTY!!!!!!! I HOPE SAKURA-CHAN IS HERE!!!!!!" yells Lee causing Neji and Tenten to sweatdrop.

'_I don't know how those two put up with him.' _thought Shino.

Knocking on the door, they wait until a drunk Asuma opens the door.

"Ah Kurenai-chan! You came!" exclaims Asuma. "This is one hell of a party!"

"Asuma! Are you Drunk already?!?!" yells Kurenai as she walks into the house.

"You Bet!!!!" said Asuma. "I'm going to get totally Wasted!!!!!"

"I thought this was Naruto's party? Why is there Alcohol?" asks Kurenai.

"Oh… Jiraiya-sama brought a hole shit load of booze!" said Asuma in a slightly slurred voice.

Looking around, Kurenai sees a lot of the Jonin most of the Chunin and a bunch of ANBU. She notices that a few of them are fast dancing to Rock and Roll by Led Zeppelin, including Naruto and Sakura. Many of the girls are jealously watching them.

"Where's that pervert Anyway?" asks Kurenai.

With Jiraiya…

Sitting on the stairs is Ebisu with an acoustic guitar, surrounded by girls? Yeah girls… A drunk Jiraiya, who was upstairs for some reason starts to walk down as Ebisu begins to sing some really retarded song.

"I gave my love a cheery, that had no stone.

I gave my love a chicken, that had no bones.

I gave my love a story, that had no end.

I ga…." sang Ebisu before Jiraiya grabs the guitar and smashes it off the wall.

"Sorry." said Jiraiya as he gives back what was left of the guitar. Walking down the rest of the steps he returns to the party as Doin' Time by Sublime begins to play.

'_Hmm my poontang senses are tingling!' _thinks Jiraiya as he sets off to find his target.

Back with Kurenai…

"Never mind, I know exactly where he is." said Kurenai as she looks over her shoulder to see Jiraiya staring at her ass.

"He he… Poontang!" mumbles out Jiraiya in a perverted daze.

"PERVERT!!!!" screams Kurenai as she bitch slaps Jiraiya across the face, sending him flying out the back doors into the Koi pond.

"Damn that had to hurt! Though I don't blame him, Kurenai has the nicest pussy and ass I've ever seen!" said Asuma under his breath.

Turning around and cracking her knuckles, Kurenai says, "You Say Something, Asuma-KUN?"

"No, I didn't say anything!" said a terrified Asuma.

"Good!"

Out in the koi pond, Jiraiya resurfaces. As the song I'm Alright by Kenny Loggins( the song from Caddyshack) comes on, Jiraiya begins to dance, all the while still in the pond.

Elsewhere…

Out on Shodai Boulevard are three people walking. They are Tantetsu Touken, Haruno Takeshi and Haruno Tanka.

"Hey Takeshi-kun, are you sure your sensei was telling the truth?" asks Tanka.

"Of course honey, Jiraiya-sensei wouldn't lie about a party." replied Takeshi.

"Yeah, but why would Jiraiya-sama have a party at Minato's old house?" asks Touken.

"Well, Jiraiya-sensei's new student is Minato's kid, so I'm guessing the kid inherited the place from his dad." said Takeshi. "The old Pervert probably begged the kid to let him use the house for this party."

"I guess you're right." said Touken.

Walking through the front gates, they begin to hear some Punk Rock playing really loudly.

"That's not the type of music sensei listens to!" exclaims Takeshi. "It must be the kid throwing this party."

"Maybe this is where Sakura disappeared to?" suggested Tanka.

"Yeah, This is probably where Tenten went, too." said Touken.

Walking up to the door, they knock on the door and wait until someone answers. Five minutes later, a slightly damp Jiraiya answers the door with three cups of sake for the kaketsukesanbai.

Yelling back over his shoulder, he calls out, "Hey Inoichi, Choza we need six more cups of sake!"

"Hey sensei! Nice Party!" said Takeshi.

"It's not mine, it's the gaki's." responds Jiraiya. "I'm just providing the booze!"

Coming into the room are Inoichi and Choza with three cups of sake a piece.

"You guys were late so you each have to drink these three cups of sake for kaketsukesanbai!" shouts a drunken Inoichi as he hands three cups to Tanka.

"Drink Up Guys!" exclaims Choza.

"Ikki! Ikki! Ikki!" chant Jiraiya, Choza and Inoichi as the three latecomers chug their three cups of sake a piece.

"Have fun!" called Jiraiya as they began to leave the room.

Walking into the great room Takeshi and Tanka meet the sight of their slightly intoxicated daughter sitting in the lap of some blonde-haired boy.

"SAKURA!!!!" shouts Tanka.

Breaking the kiss, Sakura looks toward who spoke and stutters out in shock, "M-m-om? D-dad?"

"Sakura, who is this?!?!" shouts Takeshi.

"Mom, dad, this is Namikaze Naruto."

"Sakura-chan…" mumbled Naruto knowing Sakura's parents probably hate him and he just got her in trouble.

"Oh, so this is the Namikaze kid!" said Takeshi in a lighter tone from a minute ago. "I was on the same team as his dad under Jiraiya-sensei, way back in the day!"

"You were on the same team as my Dad?"

"Yep, Me and Minato used to be best friends back then!" exclaims Takeshi as he pours himself a cup of sake.

Utilizing the momentary silence, Touken asks, "Do you two know where my daughter is?"

"Yeah, the rest of the younger people except for Neji and Shikamaru went out back somewhere." responded Sakura.

"Thanks." replied Touken as he leaves to find his daughter.

As Touken leaves, the slightly drunk Nara father and son duo and Inoichi walk into the room.

"Hey Shikamaru, you want to get the rest of the of the Konoha 11 and have a drinking contest?" shouts Naruto.

"Too Troublesome… Maybe Later." said Shikamaru who is having trouble staying on his feet.

"Aw man, you're no fun!" exclaims Naruto. "I think I'm going to get everyone anyway."

Going outside, Naruto sets out in search of the others.

'_Damn it Naruto-kun! Why did you have to leave me here with them?!?!' _thinks Sakura as she looks over at her parents and a drunk Shikamaru. _"Shannaro!!!! I don't like the way Shikamaru is looking at us! He's really creeping me out! Get out of here before it's too late!!!!!"_

"Um… Please excuse me, I've got to go the bathroom." said Sakura as she bolts out of the room, away from the creepy Shikamaru.

"Hmm… that was weird!" said Inoichi

5 minutes later…

Naruto and the other younger people come through the back door and sit down on the couches. Looking around, Naruto notices that Sakura is no longer around. '_Huh, I wonder where she went?' _Many of the girls notice that she is not there too and begin to formulate plans to get Naruto for themselves.

'_Yes! Sakura's gone! Now's time to get Naruto-kun all for my self!!!!' _thought Ino.

'_Finally! He's alone!!! It's my chance to show Naruto-kun I'm way better than that Sakura slut!' _were Hinata's thoughts.

'_He he! You made a big mistake leaving him alone, Sakura! He's all mine!!!!' _thought Tenten.

"_Hmm… it looks like Sakura's not around. Stupid of her to leave Naruto-kun alone with me. All I got to do is seduce him a little and he's mine for the taking!' _thought Hitomi.

As the girls are plotting, Kiba wakes over to the CD player and puts in a new disk. Pressing play, the song This Is Why I'm Hot by MIMS.

'_He he! Perfect! This song is great for my plan! Good thing my dad is passed out drunk, so don't have to worry about him flipping out.' _thought Ino as she stands up and walks over to Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, Let's Dance!" Ino said as she pulls Naruto to his feet. She leads him to the middle of where the older Ninja are dancing and begins to grind with a shocked Naruto.

'_Holy shit! Ino actually is Grindin' with me! WITH ME!!! Though I got to say she does have a very nice ass! He he!!!!' _**"FUCK THAT BITCH!!!! You know she wants it!!! Give it to her!!!!!!!"** roared out the Kyubi from his cage.

'_Damn that Ino! She's not going to get away with this' _though Hitomi as she stands up to go join Naruto and Ino an the dance floor. The other girls see this and decide to join in also. The next thing Naruto knows is that he's surrounded be at least seven different girls bumping and grinding with him.

'_Holy Shit!!!! What the FUCK is going on here! I'm surrounded by all these beautiful girls! I know I was a pimp outside of the village, but who would of thought it would be the same here!'_

Meanwhile… with Sakura

Sakura is currently in Naruto's bedroom, not the bathroom like she said she was.

'_He he! This is going to be my room some day, so I better get used to being in here A LOT!!!' _thought Sakura as she jumps onto the bed. '_I might as well get used to feeling pleasure on this bed.' _ Sakura then proceeds to pull down her spandex shorts and panties and spread her legs revealing her virgin pussy. Taking her right hand she begins to rub her clit and stick her middle finger into her tight entrance. "Oh NARUTO-KUN!!!" cries out Sakura as she hits her climax, spilling her juices all over the bed sheet. Pulling up her panties and shorts, she says, "Oops! I hope Naruto-kun doesn't get mad!" as she looks at the mess she made of the bed. She then proceeds to go back downstairs to rejoin the party.

"OH HELL NO!!!!!" shouts Sakura as she sees the scene in front of her of Ino grinding with Naruto.

Sensing the immense amount of Killing Intent focused at her, Ino turns around to see a highly enraged Sakura with her hair being blown by an invisible wind and a genjutsu of the flames of hell burning behind her. '_uh-oh!!!!!'_

"SHANNARO!!!!" screams out Sakura, scaring all the other girls around Naruto away, just leaving him and Ino. Of course Naruto is still completely oblivious to anything going on around him and is still focused on Ino's ass.

"Oh, Hey Sakura." said Ino in a very afraid voice.

"Don't "Hey" Me, Ino-Pig! What are you doing with my Naruto-kun!" shouts Sakura, snapping Naruto out of his ass-induced trance.

"Your Naruto-kun?!?! I don't Think so Forehead, He's MINE!!!" yells Ino in response as she hugs on to Naruto, pressing her breasts into him.

"Let go of him right NOW!!!" shouts Sakura as she tries to pull Ino off of Naruto.

"Hey, Hey! Break it up now!" yells someone.

Naruto, Sakura, and Ino turn towards the voice and see a man with a strangely shaped hitai-ate, like the one the Nidaime wore, black hair and had a very scary look on his face.

"You two, Pinkie and the Urchin, follow me." said the person.

In shock Naruto and Sakura follow this man out on to the porch.

"Alright, My name is Yamato and I'm your new temporary sensei." said Yamato in a very official voice. "I heard a lot of good things from Kakashi-sempai tonight about you two."

"So you're our new sensei." said Sakura. "Who's our new teammate then?"

I don't know yet myself, but we will meet him tomorrow at 3 o'clock in front of the main gates." replied Yamato. "See you guys tomorrow!" Yamato then uses **Shunshin **and leaves.

Walking back in, the song Shout! By MxPx begins to play.

"Do you want to Dance?" asks Naruto.

"Hai!" replies Sakura as she Grabs Naruto's hand and drags him out on to the dance floor.

Other people follow them out and begin to dance, with Kiba and Choji forming a Mosh pit.

Half way through the song, Jiraiya yells "GATOR!!!!" and all the older ninja fall to the floor and begin doing the Gator.

As the song ends, Sakura and Naruto sit down on the couch and relax. The Party Song by Blink-182 begins to play.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, who do you think our new teammate will be?" asks Sakura.

" I don't know, but I feel as if he's not really our teammate. He could never replace Sasuke." replies Naruto.

"Yeah, I guess your right. All team seven needs is me and you." said Sakura, looking into Naruto's eyes. Slowly the space between them begins to close and before they knew it they were lip-locked. After a few minutes, they break apart for much needed air and see Sakura's father staring at them.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" said Takeshi as he watches the two blush bright red.

"Hey, Takeshi, stop scaring my apprentice with your ugly mug!" yells Jiraiya while laughing.

Ignoring Jiraiya and Sakura's dad's blabbering on about god knows what, Naruto asks, "Um, Sakura-chan, do you want to go outside for a little?"

"Sure! Why not!" said Sakura.

Naruto leads Sakura outside into the backyard. They look up at the full moon that was out on this night and how it was shimmering off the lake.

"It's Beautiful!" exclaims Sakura as she looks out at the scene.

"Yeah, Beautiful." said Naruto in a serious tone.

Looking over at Naruto, Sakura notices that he isn't looking out at the lake, but at her. She begins to blush bright red as she looks into Naruto's eyes once again; the moon reflecting off of them making them appear to glow. Naruto is also staring into her eyes, noticing the way the light reflecting off the lake makes her eyes shimmer. Slowly Naruto begins to lower his head to kiss Sakura again.

"TWAT!!!!!!!!" yells out Kiba from the deck, snapping the two out of their trance.

"KIBA! THAT IS NOT A YOUTHFUL WORD THAT SHOULD BE YELLED OUT LOUD!!!!! POWER OF YOUTH!!!!" announces Lee.

'_Shannaro!!!! Damn you Kiba!!!! When I get my hands on you, I'm going to kill you!!!! I was so close!' _thought the enraged Sakura.

"But Hinata-chan said to yell it! She thought it would be funny!" exclaims Kiba.

'_She's dead too!' _

Up on the roof of the Kazama Estate Mansion…

"ACHOO!!!" sneezes Hinata. "Someone must be talking about me." says Hinata as she turns her sight back to Naruto and Sakura.

'_Kukukuku! My plan to stop them from kissing worked! Now she's going to kick Kiba's ass, and leave my Naruto-kun all alone! Kukukukuku!' _

Back with Naruto and Sakura…

'_I'll kick their asses later. Right now I'm with Naruto-kun!' _thought Sakura.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, lets go!" said Sakura as she links her arm with Naruto's and they begin to walk away.

With Hinata…

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Screams out Hinata as she slaps her forehead.

Naruto and Sakura…

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" screams out a voice.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, did you hear that?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah… that was really weird!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Um, lets just keep going. I'm sure it was nothing." said Naruto as he leads Sakura down a path in the trees.

Five minutes later…

"Uh Uh Uh Ah AHH AHHH AHHH!!!!!!" screams out a voice.

"What the hell is going on tonight?" asked an annoyed Naruto.

" I don't know, but lets go find out were it's coming from." said Sakura.

Following the path, they find themselves at a small fenced in Hot spring with a small changing room as the entrance.

"The noise is coming from Inside there!" says Sakura. "I wonder who it is?"

"Well, why don't we find out who it is." replies Naruto as he goes up to a small hole in the fence and looks in.

"Hey Sakura-chan come here! You're not going to believe this!" whispered Naruto as he ushered Sakura over to the hole. Looking in she sees Asuma and Kurenai having sex in the hot spring.

"OH MY GOD!!!" whispers Sakura who is in complete shock.

Pulling a notebook out of his cloak, Naruto looks into the bath again and begins to take notes.

"Naruto, What the hell are you doing?" asks Sakura.

"Research."

"Research… RESEACH!!!!! YOU PERVERT!!!" shrieks out Sakura as he begins to chase after Naruto into the night...

In Suna…

"Kazekage-sama, I wish to become an ambassador to Konoha!" asks a person hidden in the shadows.

"And why is that?" asks Gaara.

"I have some very important things in Konoha and I wish to keep an eye on hi… I mean it." said the person.

"Very Well… You, Akiko, are now the official Ambassador to Konoha." said Gaara. "You will leave ASAP!"

"Hai, Kazekage-sama!" shouts Akiko as he sprints out of the office.

'_I'm coming Naruto-kun! I will not let that pink-haired bitch take you away from me!'_

End Chapter 11...

Whew! Holy flaming piles of shit!!! Again!!!! Sorry I didn't update in a few days, but I was busy with some stuff. Football Starts this week, so expect updates less often. Sorry! Thanks again to all my reviewers! Keep on keeping on! As for How I found out what Bluto yelled during Shout!, I watched a clip called Meeting John Belushi on YouTube. Also I found MxPx's version of Shout! on there. Hope you enjoyed it. 'til next time! Ja ne!


	12. AN!

-1**Attention!!!! **To all my readers, I am sorry for not updating in a while. I've been busy with football and some other stuff. Due to new info from Chapter 367 of the Manga, I am going to be doing some editing to the already existing chapters. The Yondaime's true name is Namikaze Minato and is truly Naruto's father. His mother's true name is Uzumaki Kushina and if from the Land of the Whirlpool. I personally like the name Kazama Arashi as the Yondaime's name, but I want to keep this story close to the original storyline so if the Yondaime's name is Minato, I'm going to put Minato. Thank You Masashi Kishimoto for finally revealing Naruto's true Parentage, but Now I have to change a lot of my story to fit yours. Damn it!!! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed this story. Your help has been appreciated! 'til next time! Ja ne!!!!!!


	13. Aftermath and a New Mission

-1I Don't Own Naruto, so leave me alone!!!!! I don't own Bob Saget or Tourettes Guy

Summary: Naruto has just returned from his training with Jiraiya and is more perverted than ever!!! Chaos ensues when Naruto Begins to show his perverted Tendencies to the population of Konoha. Naruto's Heritage is revealed and he also has a bloodline that he unlocked on his 2 ½ year training trip.

KEY:

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"**Jutsu"**

"**Kyubi"**

* * *

Chapter 12- Aftermath and a New Mission… 

Waking up out in his backyard next to a broken baseball bat is our hero.

"Oww!!! What the hell happened last night!" said Naruto as he massages his aching head.

Flashback no Jutsu!

Naruto pulls out a notebook out of his cloak and looks into the bath again, scribbling down notes.

"Naruto, What the hell are you doing?" asks Sakura.

"Research."

"Research… RESEACH!!!!! YOU PERVERT!!!" shrieks out Sakura as she begins to chase him.

Naruto runs around the Estate for over an hour until he notices Sakura is no longer following him.

'_Whew! I guess she finally gave up. No one can outrun a Namikaze!'_ thought Naruto. Little did he know that Sakura is sneaking up behind him with a baseball bat in her hands.

"PERVERT!!!!!" screeches Sakura as she hits Naruto in the head with the bat. All Naruto sees is a flash of pink before everything goes black.

Flashback no Jutsu **KAI!!!**

'_Damn! She really hit me hard! I guess I better hide the fact that I write along side Ero-sennin. She'll murder me!' _thought Naruto as he begins to stand up. Looking around, he notices he isn't the only one who slept out in the yard. He spots Jiraiya passed out with a bottle of sake in his hand. He than sees Sakura's dad, Takeshi, sleeping with his back up against a tree, his wife across his lap. Choji is keeled over the banister of the deck passed out. He then spots Kiba sleeping with one arm wrapped around the keg of beer. _'Ha ha! Wow! Everyone is so frickin' Wasted! Just look at them!' _**Muahahaha!!! They are going to be feeling it when they wake up!" **Walking inside he sees Ino asleep on one of the couches with Tenten sleeping on top of her, using her boobs as a pillow. '_Hmm… I wish I had my camera right now! Two chicks sleeping in a compromising position is a very photogenic situation!' _He then finds Hitomi sleeping on top of the coffee table. Spread out across the floor are Iruka, Choza, Inoichi, Shikaku, Shikamaru, and Lee. Walking into the Kitchen Naruto finds Ibiki, Yugao, Anko, Kakashi, and Gai sitting at the table, drinking coffee and in Gai's case, an insane amount of energy drinks.

"Good Morning Dattebayo!!!!" exclaims Naruto.

"YOSH!!!!! GOOD MORINING NARUTO-SAN!!!! THIS IS A VERY YOUTHFUL MORNING!!!!! POWER OF YOUTH!!!!!!!" shouts Gai as he grabs the coffee pot, pours a shitload of sugar into it and chugs the whole thing.

"Good morning Naruto!" said Kakashi before tuning his attention to Gai. "I don't really think that's too healthy, Gai."

"WHAT!!!! COFFEE IS VERY YOUTHFUL!!!! IT HELPS ME IN MY YOUTH SPREADING!!!!! VERY CLEVER, MY ETERNAL RIVAL!!!! TRYING TO STOP MY YOUTH SPREADING SO WE CAN HAVE A NEW CONTEST!!!! YOUTH!!!!!!!!!!!" yells the Highly Caffeinated Gai.

"Gai, I'm thoroughly convinced you are mentally retarded." stated a bored Kakashi.

As Kakashi and Gai begin to argue the others in the kitchen greet Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-_kun_!" purrs out Yugao as she looks upon Naruto with lust-filled eyes.

"Hi there Blondie!" says Anko in a seductive tone.

"Mornin'…" croaks out Ibiki, not taking his eyes of the newspaper he's reading.

Walking over to the fridge, Naruto pulls out a carton of milk and checks the expiration date before pouring himself a glass. Finishing off this milk he sets the glass in the sink and walks towards the doorway. He then proceeds to walk upstairs to see if anyone is up there. Going down the hallway, he checks to see if anyone is in any of the rooms. Seeing that no one is in any of the guest rooms, he heads toward the master bedroom. Opening the door he gets one of the biggest surprises of his life. Laying on his bed is a completely naked Sakura.

"HOLY SHIT!!!! SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!" screams Naruto as he rockets backward from a huge nosebleed.

Sakura wakes up from the screaming and sees Naruto passed out on the floor covered in his own blood.

"Naruto-kun?" says Sakura as she wraps a blanket around herself and gets up to check on the blonde idiot. "Naruto-kun, you better wake up right now, or so help me god, I'll…"

"Ok! ok! I'm up, Dattebayo!!! Please Don't Kill Me, Sakura-chan!!!" pleaded Naruto.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking, ero-baka?!?!" yells an irate Sakura.

"I'm Sorry, Sakura-chan!!!! I didn't think anyone would be in here, since it's my room." stammers a petrified Naruto as his eyes begin to wander over her covered body, seeing how the sheets take the shape of her curves.

"Whatever… Just get the FUCK out so I can get dressed in peace!" yells Sakura as she throws her shoe at the retreating Naruto. "And not a word of what you saw in here to anyone, or I'll cut off your balls and feed them to you!!! You hear me Namikaze Naruto!!!!!"

Running like the Yondaime himself, Naruto takes off down the hall, escaping the wrath of the Pink-haired Medic-Nin.

'_Geez!!! Sakura-chan can is really scary sometimes! Though I can't believe I saw her NAKED!!!!!! She's so fuckin' hot! Those two perfectly proportioned breasts, her creamy white legs. Her nicely toned belly, the nicely trimmed patch of pink hair before her womanhood, and her tight pussy, itself!!! Damn!!!!! I could have just jumped on that bed and Fucked her right then and there! But NO!!! She had to go and flip out on me!!!' _thinks Naruto as he heads downstairs to see if anyone else woke up. Upon reentering the living room, he is jumped by Ino and Hitomi.

"Hey there, Naruto-kun!" seductively coo the two girls.

"G-good Morning Ladies." stutters out Naruto.

"Great Party last night, Naruto-kun!" said Ino.

"I agree, but it would have been a even better if we would have seen a little bit more of you, Naruto-_kun_!" purrs Hitomi in Naruto's ear as she walks past him, taking her finger and sliding it under his chin. Naruto begins to blush bright red from her words and the contact.

Suddenly, a voice calls out ruining the moment.

"POWER OF YOUTH!!!!! LET US DRINK THE YOUTHFUL COFFEE AND SPREAD YOUFULNESS TO ALL, LEE!!!!!!!!" yells out Gai.

"YOSH!!! LET US BEGIN WITH REPLENTISHING THE YOUTHFULNESS OF ALL THOSE OUT BACK WITH OUR YOUTHFUL YELLING, GAI-SENSEI!!! THEN WE WILL FIND THE YOUTHFUL SAKURA-CHAN AND GIVE HER A YOUTHFUL WAKE-UP CALL!!!" exclaims Lee.

"LEE!!!!" yells Gai.

"GAI-SENSEI!!!" replies Lee as the two begin to hug and the infamous genjutsu of a beach with a setting sun appeared, as the crying begins.

"LEE!!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!!"

"LEE!!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!!"

"LEE!!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!" yell Iruka, Choza, Inochi, Shikaku, and Shikamaru, who were woken up by all the yelling, making their Hangovers even worse.

"So Troublesome…" mumbles out Shikamaru.

"YOSH!!! LET US GO LEE!!!! OFF TO WAKE THE OTHERS UP WITH OUR POWER OF YOUTH!!!!" exclaims Gai as the duo leave.

"Thank Kami!!! They're gone! I don't think I could have handled another second with those two!" exclaims an ecstatic Kakashi as he crutched his was into the room.

"Yeah, really! I was getting kind of annoyed having them yelling about "youth" all the fuckin' time!" says a very annoyed Iruka. Everyone's head turns to look at Iruka.

"Iruka-Sensei, did I just hear you swear?" asks Naruto.

"Yeah Iruka-sensei, I think that's the first time I've ever heard you use that word!" said Ino, clearly shocked.

"So What!!! I Can't say Fuck? I'll say fuck all I want! Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuckedy, Fuck, Fuck!!!!!!! What Starts with "F" and ends in "UCK"? It sure as hell ain't Fire truck! It's FUCK!!!!!!! FUCK!!!!! FUCK!!!! Fuckin' Bob Saget!!! Fuck!!!! Piss!!! FUCK!!!! Bob Saget!!! AH SHIT!!!!! MY ASS!!!!! FUCK!!!!! DICK!!!! SHIT!!!! FUCK!!!!! SHIT!!!!! FUCK DICK!!!! ASS!!!!! HOLY SHIT!!!!! PISSING OUT THE WINDOW AND SHITTING OUT THE WINDOW ARE TWO DIFFERENT THINGS!!!!! BALLS!!! FUCK!!!! TITS!!!! ASS FUCK OFF!!! MY ASS!!!! BULL SHIT!!!! SUCK MY DICK… OR COCK!!!!!" yells Iruka.

"Ok??? That was a little weird!" said Ino.

"Oops! I guess I went a little overboard?" responded Iruka.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, I think they make medicine for that! Maybe Tsunade-baa-chan has some?" jokes Naruto.

"Ha ha… real funny Naruto! I forgot to laugh!" replied Iruka.

"So Troublesome…" say the two Nara.

"POWER OF YOUTH!!!!!" scream Lee and Gai from outside.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!" yell the occupants of the backyard.

"I guess the two village idiots succeeded in waking everyone up." said Kakashi in a bored tone.

"Yep!" chorused the group inside.

A few minutes later, Jiraiya, Choji, Kiba, Touken, Takeshi, and Tanka come inside carrying the tied up and gagged bodies of Gai and Lee. They then proceed to throw the two spandex-wearing freaks on the ground with a loud thud.

"These Fuckin' Douchebags do NOT know when to shut up!" exclaims an angry Jiraiya as he kicks Gai in the ribs.

"Damn right, Sensei!" yells Takeshi as he too delivers a blow to Gai's side.

"Daddy??? What do you think you're doing?" calls a voice from behind them. Everyone who was able to turn around and faced a now fully clothed Sakura, who's pink hair was still slightly wet from getting out of the shower.

"Um… just teaching these two not to wake up people who have been drinking heavily the night before. My headache went from bad to worse when these two MORONS came out yelling about "Youth"! I have every right to be angry! I should take my "YOUTHFUL" size 12 shoe, turn it sideways, and shove it in a place where the sun don't shine!" exclaimed an irate Takeshi.

"Oh… Then I guess it's ok!" said Sakura. Turning back around the group see Lee and Gai inching their way out the door like a couple of worms.

"GET THEM!!!" shouts Jiraiya as the others catch up to the two and pick them up again.

"I think we should take them somewhere where they can't get away." said Shikaku.

"Hey! I've got an idea! Let's taker them to the town square and hand them up on the flag pole by their underwear!" exclaims Inoichi.

"Yeah!!!!" came a bunch of Choruses as they all head out the door toward the center of town.

10 minutes later…

"Alright Everyone, on the count of three, everyone pull!" yells Jiraiya. "One! Two! Three!!! PULL!!!!" Everyone pulls on the line and up go Gai and Lee on the Flag pole, hanging by their undies.

" Hahahahaha!!!!! Look at that shit! I guess Konoha has a new flag!" shouts Kiba.

Laughter breaks out among the ninja as they look back at their handiwork.

"Uh… We better get out of here before Tsunade-sama sees this, or she'll have all our asses!" exclaims Choza. All the ninja spread out and head home to get some rest after their night of hard partying. Walking along a road, Naruto is heading home to get ready for his mission when someone calls him..

"Hey Naruto-kun! Wait up!"

Tuning around, he sees Sakura running to catch up to him.

"Oh, Hey Sakura-chan! What's up?"

"Um… Would you like to walk with me back to my place, so I can pick up some stuff for this mission?" asks Sakura.

"Alright!" replies Naruto as Sakura grabs on to his arm and rests her head against his shoulder.

'_Ok? Now she's acting all nice to me! Earlier, she wanted to kill me! What the hell is going on? She has me so fricken confused!' _thought Naruto as they begin to head toward the Haruno Residence.

'_Shannaro!!! I'm getting all of Naruto-kun's attention!!! He really is the greatest!!! I would like to see anything come between us now!'_ thought Sakura.

"Look at what we got here, Tanka-chan!" calls out the voice of one Haruno Takeshi.

"What do you know! It looks like our Daughter walking with the Namikaze boy, Takeshi-kun!" says Tanka in a teasing voice.

"Mom? Dad?" asks Sakura as she and Naruto turn around to face the married couple.

"That's us! So, Where are you two heading?" asks Takeshi.

"Home, to pick up some equipment for my mission today, and then over to Naruto-kun's to get his stuff before we have to go meet with the rest of our team.

"Oh, Really? Well, since we're heading in the same direction as you two, why don't we join you." said Tanka.

"Alright… I guess you guys can." said Sakura in a depressed and slightly annoyed tone.

The four continued in relative silence, until they reach the Haruno home. They enter, and Naruto and Sakura head upstairs to Sakura's room to get her ninja gear. They leave the house and head back to the Namikaze Estate to pick up Naruto's gear. Naruto then swaps his white cloak for his black one before they leave. They then hea to the Main Gates where they are to meet their team. Upon reaching their rendezvous point they see Yamato standing there.

"Ah! Nice to see you two again!" exclaims Yamato.

"Hai, Yamato-sempai!" chorused Naruto and Sakura.

"Ok, now all that's left is to wait for the last member of our team." said Yamato.

Out of the shadows appears a boy around their age with strait black hair and a really short shirt and AMBU gear.

"Hello, I am Sai!" calls out the boy.

"YOU!!!" yells out Naruto. "You were the one who attacked me yesterday!"

"Yes. That was me. I was testing the abilities of my new teammate." said Sai with a fake smile.

"You don't go around attacking your comrades, you asshole!" exclaims Naruto. "We don't need him. He'll just get in the way of me and Sakura-chan's teamwork. Plus he could never replace Sasuke."

"Don't be that way Naruto-kun! I'm sure he'll help us out! And if you think about it, he kind of reminds me of Sasuke-kun." said Sakura.

"Like What, the Emo vibes coming off of him or the way he just screams I'm a fag." retorts Naruto.

"Do not compare me with that traitor! He is a no good piece of shit who should never have had the title of Shinobi. He is a disgrace to Konoha and the Uchiha name!" states Sai.

POW!!!

"Do not ever Insult Sasuke-kun! You didn't even know him! Even though I no longer have the same feelings that I once did for him, I still consider him a friend! So just shut up!" screams Sakura.

"Ok why don't we get going then!" said Yamato. "Off to the Tenchikyou!"

As the New team departs for their mission to find Orochimaru, they pass a young woman wearing a travelers cloak with a hood making her way into the village. Naruto gets a good look at her face as he passes and notices who it was.

'_Oh Shit! That was_ _Akiko! I'm so screwed when I get back!_

End Chapter 12...

* * *

Shit! I'm Sorry it took so long and this chapter was so short but I really didn't have too much time with school starting and football all the time. In the first week I had to write two papers and make a presentation. Also, news of Naruto's True Parentage set me back a bit when I had to update my story to fit cannon. All of you who read and reviewed, thanks! Just keep on Keepin on! 'til next time! Ja ne! 

RIP Danny the Tourettes guy! We will miss your antics!


	14. Bridge Battle

-1I Don't Own Naruto, so leave me alone!!!!! I also do not own the Mighty Mighty Bosstones.

Summary: Naruto has just returned from his training with Jiraiya and is more perverted than ever!!! Chaos ensues when Naruto Begins to show his perverted Tendencies to the population of Konoha. Naruto's Heritage is revealed and he also has a bloodline that he unlocked on his 2 ½ year training trip.

KEY:

"Speaking"

'Song Lyrics'

'_Thought'_

"**Jutsu"**

"**Kyubi"**

"_Inner Sakura"

* * *

_

Chapter 13- Bridge Battle…

Along the road to Kusa, we find our heroes, quarreling with each other.

"What are you looking at, dickless?" said Sai. "I Will hit you if you don't stop staring."

"You're getting on my fucking nerves, asshole! Everything you say Pisses everyone off!" yells a furious Naruto who is clenching his fist in anger.

"Calm down. I don't have any particularly bad intentions, here. I'm positioning myself as having that kind of character." calmly said Sai.

"So you do have bad intentions after all!!!" yells Naruto. I've had it with you, you fuckin' ASSHOLE!!!"

"Hey! Enough of that! If you two do not calm down, I will be forced to lock you guys up until we can all get along." said Yamato.

"**Shichuurou no Jutsu!" (Four Pillar Prison Technique)** shouts Yamato as a giant wooden cage appears out of the ground.

'_How does he know the jutsu of the Shodai Hokage-sama?!?!' _wonders Sakura as she witnesses the jutsu.

'_Huh! Mokuton jutsu? How is that possible? The last person that was able to do that was my great-granduncle! Does that mean that I'm related to this guy?_' thinks Naruto.

'_Penis…' _is the only thing on Sai's mind.

"Alright! Either we can continue to not get along and have to spend a night in this cage, or we can find a nice hotel with a hot spring that we can relax in. It's your choice!" said Yamato while putting on his scary face. "You three don't know me very well, but I'm normally a gentle person, but I'm not opposed to establishing my dominance with a reign of terror!"

A few hours later, in a hot spring…

Over on the guy's side of the Onsen, we find Naruto, Yamato, and Sai relaxing in the water.

"Ah… isn't it nice! Just a bunch of guys sitting around naked, bonding!" said Yamato. "Isn't It!!!!"

"Yeah, Whatever you say!" said Naruto standing up in fear.

"Hey, What do you know! He does have one after all!" exclaims Sai while looking at Naruto's wiener.

"What the hell! Why are you looking at me like that, you freak!" shouts Naruto.

Over on the women's side Sakura is in total shock and embarrassment at hearing her teammates talking about Naruto's cock. All the other women in the hot spring are laughing.

"Alright! Enough of that. I'm getting out." said Yamato looking over at Naruto, who is slowly making his way over to a small hole in the fence blocking their view to the woman's side. "Oh. And Naruto. I do not think it's a good idea to do what you were thinking of doing. The great Jiraiya-sama has only nearly died twice in his life. The first time was at the hands of a very angry Tsunade-sama for doing what you are thinking of doing right now."

After hearing Yamato's words of warning, Naruto decides to leave the hot spring to prepare for the next day.

The next day at the Bridge…

Team Yamato is silently waiting in the brush for the contact to appear. Yamato is hiding inside a wooden replica of Sasori's puppet on the bridge. Off in the distance, a hooded figure is slowly approaching he bridge. As the person walks up to Yamato, he lowers his hood reveling the face of Kabuto.

"Ah Sasori-sama, nice to see you again." said Kabuto.

"Yes Kabuto, it is good to see you." said Yamato.

"You have called me here to get information on my master?"

"Yes, I also want some information on the location of your lairs and of Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ah… Orochimaru-sama constantly moves around from base to base, not staying in one place for more than one week. And For Uchiha Sasuke-kun, he has become very powerful. He has achieved the Mangekyo Sharingan through a training program that Orochimaru-sama developed. It forced the Mangekyo Sharingan to activate through pure mental torture, causing him to see his family die over and over again, and also made him believe that he had killed his "Best Friend" at the Valley of the End. Orochimaru-sama is planning on taking him over very soon." stated Kabuto.

"Really? That is quite interesting!" said Yamato.

"Yes it is. Also it is interesting that there are three mice hiding over in the brush, listening in on our conversation, Sasori." said Kabuto. "I think that they might make a great snack for a certain snake I know."

Suddenly Orochimaru comes darting out of the trees, and smashes Yamato's disguise. This causes the others to come out since their cover is blown.

"Kukukuku! What do we have here? Nice to see you again, Naruto-kun." said Orochimaru.

"Shut up Snake-teme!" shouts Naruto.

"Touchy Touchy! Now I have the pleasure of seeing which one has gotten stronger, you or Sasuke-kun." said Orochimaru.

Angered by Orochimaru's words, Naruto begins to call on the Kyubi's chakra. Facing Orochimaru, his blue eyes begin to fade blood red, before he closes them. Upon reopening them, he reveals the midnight Blue iris and Red tomoes of the demonic Keigan.

"KEIGAN!!!!!!" shouts Naruto, a tail of red chakra forming behind him. "I Said SHUT UP!!!!"

"What the Hell is that?!?!" shouts Kabuto.

"Kukukuku! It appears that Naruto-kun, here, has developed a bloodline limit. Maybe after I'm done with Sasuke-kun, I will take over this body. Hmm?" said Orochimaru.

"God! Don't you know how to shut the fuck up! You kiss boys! You have no right to speak!" yells Naruto.

"I do… uh… not kiss boys! And I can do whatever I fell like! So there!" said Orochimaru in a faggish way.

"Right… and Ero-sennin doesn't write the Icha Icha Paradise Series or peaks on women." says Naruto in a sarcastic tone.

"What! He finally gave up on that! Now I finally have a chance at the love of my life! Kukukukuku!" squeals Orochimaru.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!! YOU ARE FUCKING GAY!!!! I WASN'T SERIOUS, YOU FAG!!!!! GO KILL YOURSELF!!!! OR BETTER YET, LET ME DO THAT FOR YOU!!!!" yells Naruto before he punches Orochimaru off the bridge into the forest with a Kyubi enhanced fist.

"Ouch… that had to hurt!" said Sai.

"My oh my… You sure have become quite the Jinchuuriki, Naruto-kun." said Orochimaru as he walks out of the forest to the end of the bridge. His face half peeling off, exposing the face of his host. "What do you know, it looks like one of my Guinea Pigs survived and is here too. I guess using you as a test subject for the First hokage's genes has given Konoha a useful tool. His ability to bend the will of a Bijuu was a gift I always coveted.

'_So that explains Yamato-sempai's Mokuton abilities.'_ thought Sakura.

"It appears you'll be able to get your hands on a long overdue research sample." said Kabuto.

"Yes, but first I want to see my Sasuke-kun fight the Jinchuuriki once. I wonder who has gotten stronger." said Orochimaru.

"He's not Yours! In my presence, don't even dare say that Sasuke belongs to you!" roars Naruto as a third tail emerges, his cape flapping wildly behind him.

"The air, it hurts…" said Sakura, from the one end of the bridge as Naruto's Chakra begins to whip around violently, taking the shape of the Kyuubi in front of Orochimaru.

"Oh, this is getting good! All that's missing is some theme music!" said Yamato, while pulling out a scroll. With a poof, a lounge chair, a CD player and a bag of popcorn appear. Sitting down, Yamato presses play and "Impressions That I Get" by the Mighty Mighty Bosstones begins to blare throughout the area. With a charge from Kabuto, all hell breaks loose.

'Have you ever been close to tragedy

or been close to folks who have?'

"Gwwaaarrrrr!!!" roars Naruto as he releases a huge amount of Chakra, sending Kabuto flying, and destroying the bridge in the process. In the blast, Sakura slips and is accidentally knocked out as the bridge begins to crumble.

'Have you ever felt the pain so powerful,

so heavy you'd collapse?'

'No?

Well,'

"**Mokuton no Jutsu!!" **shouts Yamato as he creates a wooden support for the one side of the bridge, but not in time to stop Sakura from sliding off the bridge.

'I've never had to knock on wood

But I know someone who has

which makes me wonder if I could

It makes me wonder if I

Never had to knock on wood

and I'm glad I haven't yet

because I'm sure it isn't good.

That's the impression that I get.'

On the other side of the crippled bridge is Sai.

'_This is it. This is where my top-secret mission begins!' _thought Sai as he draws a bird on a blank scroll.

"**Ninpo: Choujuu Giga!"(Ninja Art: Incredible Beast Imitation Painting) **shouts Sai as he creates a giant bird out of his painting. Jumping off the crumbling bridge, Sai lands on his bird and begins to make a sharp climb.

'Have you ever had the odds stacked up so high

you'd need a strength most don't possess?'

Using the powers of the kyuubi, Naruto reaches out with chakra arms and hits Orochimaru before grabbing onto a tree to drag himself out of the ravine.

'Or has it ever come down to "do or die"

you gotta rise above the rest.

No?

Well,'

"Sai! Help Sakura!" shouts Yamato as Sakura begins to fall.

Totally ignoring his commanding officer's orders, Sai flys right past Sakura letting her continue her fall.

'_Shit!!!! That Stupid Bastard totally ignored her!' _mentally screamed Yamato as he summons up a branch to grab Sakura.

"Whew… That was close!" said Yamato.

'I've never had to knock on wood

But I know someone who has

which makes me wonder if I could

It makes me wonder if I

never had to knock on wood

and I'm glad I haven't yet

because I'm sure it isn't good.

That's the impression that I get.'

In the forest, a battle is raging between Orochimaru and a kyuubiatized Naruto. A large explosion rocks the forest, sending a huge cloud of dust and debris into the air. Jumping out of the path of destruction, but not without a huge gash in his shoulder, leaving his left arm unusable. The cloud slowly dissipates revealing Naruto in all his three tailed glory. Orochimaru's eye's fog over as a pair of hands reach out of his mouth, pulling open the mouth. Orochimaru slowly pulls off himself out of the mouth, effectively shedding his skin, his wounds fully healed.

"Kukukuku! You're using the power of a Jinchuuriki and that's all you have to show? Pathetic! You still have a way to go to catch up to Sasuke-kun." says the slime covered Orochimaru.

Hearing the taunt, a fourth tail begins to emerge from Naruto.

"I said STOP!!!" Shouts Naruto.

'I'm not a coward, I've just never been tested.

I'd like to think that if I was I would pass.

Look at the tested, and think there but for the grace go

I Might be a coward, I'm afraid of what I might find out.'

A great release of chakra explodes form Naruto's body as his begins to rip apart under the pressure of the chakra, blood pouring out of every pore.

'Never had to knock on wood

But I know someone who has

which makes me wonder if I could

It makes me wonder if I

never had to knock on wood

and I'm glad I haven't yet

because I'm sure it isn't good.

That's the impression that I get.'

A jet of chakra shooting out into the sky like a beacon, the clouds vaporizing in its path.

"Gwarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!" roars Naruto as the power takes him over.

The chakra fades a little before a Gigantic explosion of titanic proportions once again rocks the forest, taking with it a huge portion of said forest.

'Never had, but I'd better knock on wood

'cos I know someone who has

which makes me wonder if I could.

It makes me wonder if I

Never had, but I'd better knock on wood

'cos I'm sure it isn't good

and I'm glad I haven't yet.

That's the impression that I get.'

Down in the crater, the dust begins to settle.

"Kukukukuku! This boy amuses me to no end!" says Orochimaru.

As the dust completely disappears, the form of a fully transformed Naruto, with four tails appears at ground zero of the blast. Down on all fours, he now has the form a miniature Kyuubi, tails swaying in the breeze.

Orochimaru decides that it's time to launch his attack on Naruto. He releases a wave of snakes out of his mouth, all equipped with the Kusanagi sword. As the snakes quickly close in on his position, Naruto slams his hands into the ground, sending arms of chakra at Orochimaru from below. The arms burst from underground and latch onto Orochimaru.

"Damn it!" shouts Orochimaru as the arms begin to burn his skin.

Naruto sits there, his tails over his head. Chakra begins to fill the air as a ball begins to hover in front of Naruto's face. More and more chakra begins to gather as the ball becomes much more powerful, but also shrinks in size. Naruto opens his mouth and swallows the ball of demonic chakra, swelling from the power that entered his body. Suddenly, a large blast of chakra fires out of Naruto's mouth, strait at the trapped Orochimaru.

BOOM!!!!!!

The chakra blast hits Orochimaru dead on. As the dust settles, the body of Orochimaru turns into a blob of mud, obviously a mud clone. Suddenly from blow Naruto, Orochimaru appears out of the dirt. Orochimaru then opens his mouth and summons his Kusanagi sword, extending it, and hitting Naruto in the gut. The sword Continues to extend as it sends Naruto toward the opposite bank of the gorge that the bridge crossed. With a large thud, Naruto is forced into the bank.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!" shouts Sakura. Tears rolling down her cheeks…

End Chapter 13...

* * *

Ok Guys on Girls! I am very sorry for the long delay! I had some Major Writers block and I decided to start two other stories to help restore my creativity. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It might not be as good as my other chapters, due to the whole writers block thing. I'll be beginning my next chapter of this story soon. It will be the conclusion of the fight and about Sakura's feelings for Naruto and also finally finding Sasuke. So read and Review. 'til next time! Ja ne! 


	15. AN DISCONTINUATION NOTICE

Welp, this is your old friend NartoRamen2008 with an update for all my fans (which are very few and far between apparently). First off, yes I'm still alive for all those who have been wondering, although many of you probably wish I was dead so you never had to read my "shitty" writing again. Secondly, from now on, consider NPA officially **discontinued. **I've had way too many flames, to the point that this story is burning in hell and I haven't had much time to work on it due to college and work. Sorry to those who enjoyed it, but a possible rewrite may come about if there is enough support. Lastly, I'm still contemplating with whether or not to continue and or rewrite my other stories as well. I know it's been over 2 years since I last posted anything, and I really want to start writing again, but many have shown their displeasure in my writing style quite harshly, so I don't know if it will be worth continuing…

Thanks for everything guys and girls. 'til next time! Ja ne!


End file.
